A Stroke of Luck
by loverly19
Summary: A young girl gets the opportunity of a lifetime. Working at Wayne Enterprises is a dream right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except for my OC Scarlett and any other characters I might dig up from my mind. The movie (and comic) on which I am basing this on belongs to Frank Miller, DC Comics and Christopher Nolan. Like I say with all my stories, don't sue me because there would be no point really.

Now that the messy introduction of how I own nothing is done, let me fill you in on the gist of this story. It revolves around my OC Scarlett. And no, she will not be based off of the actress. Instead, Scarlett is based (looks and all) on the wonderful Eva Green. Don't know who she is? Go look her up. That being said, Scarlett is new in Gotham City and comes from a family fortune. Determined to make it on her own, she moved away from her family after attending college at NYU to Gotham where she settles into a spacious apartment (that her father insisted on putting her up in) and is right away lured into a job opening as Bruce Wayne's assistant. Which she read about online while searching for jobs. Thinking it might be a good job opportunity, she goes to apply and have an interview.

And that's where our story starts.

Also, I thought about this story while watching the original Batman directed by Tim Burton. Then I flipped over to The Devil Wears Prada and finally Casino Royale. I guess you could say I watch a lot of movies during the summer. I then decided that Batman would be a good fanfic. But deciding that I did not want Scarlett to be with Keaton's Batman, I decided that Christian Bale's version would work so much better. Plus, it gives me an excuse to look at him. And who doesn't love to look at that man. Then I decided well what if my OC was up and coming in New York, needed a job at an important place, and that s where the whole idea for assistant came in. Which I took from TDWP. As for Casino Royale, the only thing I stole from that is Eva Green.

Ok, so now that's over and done with. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was an overcast October day in Gotham. People milled about the streets as they hailed taxis or just enjoyed a morning walk. Lush buildings rose up from the ground and if you were to look out from one of the windows from high atop, the people looked like little ants. People strived to work inside one of the many important businesses located in Gotham but no job was more desirable than working at Wayne Enterprises. Across the street, inside a Starbucks located next to Wayne Enterprises, was the spot to be in the morning to grab a morning coffee and dash off to work. This was why this Starbucks was always busy.

Towards the back of the cafe, 25 year old Scarlett Williams was seated at a small table, with a café mocha to her left and her laptop propped open. Her Dior eye glasses were propped atop her ebony hair, as her blue green eyes scanned the screen in front of her. Currently, instead of reading her daily dose of morning gossip, Scarlett was immersing herself with anything and everything having to do with Wayne Enterprises. She had a job interview in the next few minutes and she had been trying to read up on the company. And its various departments such as biotech, foods, shipping, steel, and so on. Sighing, Scarlett took her eye glasses off the top of her head and placed them neatly in a case and placed them in her briefcase.

Looking back towards the screen, she sifted through various newspaper articles about the company. Scarlett had also read up on Bruce Wayne, who owned Wayne Enterprises. She had read that he had gone missing for several years until one week ago he turned up at Wayne Enterprises and took over the company. In that one week, Scarlett also read he had already accepted various dates with models.

She had been disgusted but Scarlett also saw that he had started to give back through the Wayne Foundation and that gave him an ounce of respect in Scarlett s book. Glancing towards the clock on the wall in front of her, she realized it was 9:45 and her interview was at 10:00. Cursing, Scarlett closed her laptop and placed it in her Gucci briefcase before standing up and downing the rest of her café mocha. When finished, Scarlett walked towards the door, but not before giving a smile to a worker and throwing her cup away.

Pushing the door open, the cold October air hit her face with force and Scarlett groaned in protest. Wrapping her black coat tightly around herself, she walked quickly across the street to Wayne Enterprises. A guard saw her approach, and smiled as he threw the glass door open for her.

"Good Morning Miss."

"Good Morning," Scarlett said, her slight accent drawling out "Morning."

Looking around the lobby as she entered, Scarlett was amazed at the size and luxury (think the lobby of Elias Clark in The Devil Wears Prada). Scanning the lobby for access to the correct floor, Scarlett walked over towards the front desk which was made of marble and felt cool on her hands. The man looked up at her and smiled.

"May I help you," he said.

"Yes. I have an interview at 10 AM with Emily Charles for an opening as Mr. Wayne's assistant," Scarlett said. The man nodded and clicked the mouse on the computer.

As the man searched the appointment book on the computer, Scarlett glanced around the lobby again, and located the elevators she was to go up. _Well that was easy_ Scarlett thought. Looking back at the man, she saw him holding out a card.

"You are Scarlett Williams I presume," he said. Scarlett nodded in assurance. "Take the elevators to your right and show the guard your card. He'll know where to take you. Good luck Ms. Williams."

Handing the card to Scarlett, he turned back to the computer. Scarlett fingered the card in her hand and walked from the desk and over to the elevators. As she walked past people in the lobby, most of the men looked up at her, making her feel uncomfortable. It was the same wherever she went and Scarlett loathed being looked at like a conquest. As she continued on her way, various men in expensive suits rushed past her. Moving out of the way, Scarlett watched as they all stood near the elevator and she noticed the entire lobby had become quiet seeing as how the people that had been milling about now looked professional. Looking towards the elevator, and noticing that all the men had departed into the elevator, Scarlett saw that no one was currently waiting for it. Seeing her chance for a ride with no company, Scarlett walked forward but bumped into another man.

Her briefcase fell to the floor and Scarlett winced. For one her laptop was inside and for another, now the entire lobby looked at her with wide eyes. Gulping, Scarlett bent down and began to pick up the papers that had fallen out of the briefcase. As she crouched and shoved them back inside, she looked around frantically for her card. She needed it to get up to the correct floor. Biting her lip, she seached around quickly for it but it was no where in sight.

"Excuse me? Is this yours," a male voice asked.

* * *

You like so far? I really hope so and I hope I'm doing a good job. I always feel like I could improve and if you've read my other stories you guys know that. :)

So anyway, leave me a review (or anything. hopefully not a scathing review about how I suck) and if you have any questions I'll be sure to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing up, Scarlett came face to face with a strikingly handsome man who held her card in his hand. His short brown hair was slicked back and he wore what looked like a highly expensive suit. Scarlett saw that he looked to have quite a good build on him. Looking to his face she saw him smile at her, his brown eyes wide. Reaching out her hand, Scarlett said, "Yes. I believe that is mine."

The man handed it to her and said, "Scarlett. Lovely name."

Scarlett blushed and looked down nervously. The man gave her another charming smile and said, "Have a nice day." He then walked from her side and over to the elevators.

As Scarlett watched him go inside the elevator with various other men, he turned and smirked at her as the doors closed. What Scarlett didn't see were the various women who worked in the building scowling at her. Snapping out of her stupor, Scarlett walked to the elevators where a short, chubby guard looked up at her.

"Hello there. Card please."

Scarlett handed over the card and waited as the guard inspected it. Smiling he handed it back to her and pushed a button which opened the elevators.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises Ms. Williams," he said as she stepped inside the elevator.

"Thank you David," Scarlett said reading the man's nametag. "And please call me Scarlett. Ms. Williams sounds way too formal."

"All right then Scarlett. Now tell me. What is a young girl like you doing going up to Mr. Wayne s penthouse floor," he said teasingly.

Blushing, Scarlett replied, "Well I read about an opening as Mr. Wayne's assistant and seeing as how it seemed like a good opportunity, I called and spoke with Emily. She said there was one opening but it was a high level seeing as how it was an assistant to Mr. Wayne. She said she needed to see me and look over me I guess."

The elevator dinged, signaling they were at the correct floor. The doors slid open and Scarlett walked slowly out but not before turning back to David. "Thank you for your company. You helped calm my nerves a bit."

David smiled and said, "It was a pleasure Scarlett. And may I ask where your accent from is?

"It's French. My mother is French," Scarlett said.

"Well then, Good Luck Scarlett."

The doors then closed leaving Scarlett in what looked like a waiting room. It was decorated in starch white and two hallways led to different parts of the floor. There was glass surrounding her and behind two desks set up with computers to the right and left sides of two white double doors. In the back of the left desk, the glass was see through and you could see other people milling about. Suddenly a redhead walked in and her eyes widened.

"Scarlett I presume," she said. Scarlett smiled and nodded. "Emily I presume."

Emily walked over to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to a secluded part of the floor. Dragging her into a door that said Woman, she shoved Scarlett in front of a mirror. Blinking at her appearance, Scarlett frowned when she saw her hair was a mess. Emily smiled and said, "Be glad I saved you before Mr. Wayne saw you. Now fix your hair and straighten up and then come back out to my desk. It is the left one."

With that, she walked out leaving Scarlett to freshen up. Shrugging herself out of her black coat, Scarlett set the heavy thing on the marble counter. Stepping back, Scarlett inspected her outfit. Wearing a dark black pencil skirt with slight ruffle trim, and a white silk charmeuse blouse with delicate trapunto stitching along her shoulders, pockets, and hem across her upper back, Scarlett thought she looked decent. She had gone to her favorite clothing store with her mind set on looking professional. She had on new clothing, down to her new shoes. Black heeled Mary Jane's with patent leather. Last, Scarlett inspected her hair. Her bangs were pulled back by bobby pins and her hair waved naturally, giving it the slept in look that she loved.

Panicking, Scarlett dropped to her bare knees and pulled out her eye glasses. Shoving them on her face, Scarlett dusted off imaginary wrinkles and dust, before smiling to herself, picking up her belongings, and walking out the door. As she walked towards Emily, the redhead pointed towards the chair in front of her. Sitting down, Scarlett put her briefcase in her lap and opened it, pulling out papers that showed her schooling and such. Holding out her hand, Scarlett passed the papers to Emily who flipped through them.

As she waited for Emily to talk to her, Scarlett glanced around the spacious penthouse office of Bruce Wayne. It was nothing like she had expected. Truth be told she expected Emily to be a leggy blonde. Turning back to look at Emily, she saw a smile across her face.

"Well Scarlett, I was impressed with your resume. Studied at NYU with a major in Psychiatry and your minor in English and writing. So why is it that you are not putting those skills to work?"

Glancing to her lap Scarlett said, "Well as of right now I am trying to make it on my own without the help of my parents. I just studied those two things so I could make them happy. But seeing as there were no openings for either of those positions, this was the next best thing."

Emily smiled and stood up. She walked around the side of her desk and passed Scarlett. Walking to the white double doors she knocked on them while Scarlett came to the realization that she might have this job in the bag. A muffled voice yelled back to Emily, to which she replied, "Mr. Wayne, I understand that you are having a conversation with Mr. Fox but I thought you might want to meet your new assistant."

_Or not_ Scarlett thought. Franticly, she began to fix herself up and tried to ignore the sweat coming to her hands. Wiping her palms on her skirt, she stood from the chair as Emily motioned for her to come forward. Scarlett walked slowly over and stopped in front of the doors. As they were about to go in, Emily whirled her around and took the eye glasses from her face and turned her back around. Gripping the door handle tightly, Emily pushed the door open and grabbed Scarlett's arm pulling her inside.

As the two girls walked inside, Scarlett noticed that there were 4 men total in the room. But her eyes widened when she saw the man who had given her back her card only moments ago. He hadn't noticed her yet but when he did, she saw him take a double take at her. Her mouth fell open slightly as Emily began her introduction.

"Gentleman, Mr. Wayne. This is Scarlett Williams and she'll be the new assistant. Next to me of course," Emily said, smiling at the men.

Grabbing Scarlett's arm, Emily led her over to the man who had helped her earlier that day. As they came to a stop, Emily let go of Scarlett's arm.

"Scarlett, this is Bruce Wayne. Owner of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce this is Scarlett."

Scarlett fidgeted nervously as Bruce stood and inspected her. She knew she had to be professional but she couldn't help herself. She looked up at him and smiled. Bruce smiled back and studied her eyes. They were a unique color of blue and green and he noticed how they twinkled. From her slightly tousled ebony locks to her heel clad feet, Bruce could see he was going to have a hard time looking at her as just an assistant. Straightening up and clearing his throat, he said, "She'll do wonderfully."

Nodding firmly, Emily came forward and steered Scarlett back towards the double doors that would lead them out. Bruce and the other men watched them go and as the door closed, Fox turned to Bruce and a smirk came to the older man's face.

"Nice girl," he said.

Bruce nodded and sat back down. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his tired eyes. Looking back up, he saw Fox still had a smirk on his face.

"What," he said.

"She'll do wonderfully. A beautiful girl that finally made you flabbergasted."

Bruce blanched and said, "She's just an assistant. That's all she's going to be."

Shaking his head, Fox turned and walked over to the double doors and prepared to open the door. Before he could leave, Bruce said, "Fox."

Fox turned and looked at him, a questioning look on his face.

"What did you think of her," Bruce said.

Fox looked out of the doors which allowed the viewer inside to see the people outside. He looked at the young woman who had just been hired. As he did so, Bruce came up behind him and also looked out at Scarlett, who by this point had shaken Emily's hand and was now about to walk out the door. Before she did, she turned and looked back towards the double white doors before she turned and began to walk out. Knowing she couldn't see him, Bruce shifted his weight from one foot to another in order to get a better look at her retreating back.

Fox looked over to his friend and upon seeing Bruce trying to get a better look at the girl, he deliberately pushed the door open, causing Scarlett to turn back around and see the billionaire and his friend standing there staring at her. Giggling at Bruce's surprised face, Scarlett shook her head and walked out the door.

"Just an assistant," Fox said, as he walked out the door without another word. Bruce rolled his eyes and looked over at Emily, who had an amused look on her face.

"Not a word Emily," Bruce said, shutting the doors.

With the doors shut, Bruce turned back around and walked back to his desk. The image of Scarlett's smiling face imprinted in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. We already know that right? I just own Scarlett.

So, the chapter that was going to be here is really screwed up in the coding so that chapter will just be the next one.

Thanks for all the reviews so far and hopefully you like this chapter. It's long and you find out something about Scarlett.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it," Scarlett screamed out.

Throwing the rest of her dirty clothes back in her hamper, she ran out into her living room and began to search more. Currently, she was late for a Halloween party and she hated to be late. If Scarlett was one thing, it was prompt. She hated to keep people waiting. This included her first day at work which had been earlier in the day. Her first day included running errands, typing on the computer, and not seeing Bruce at all after their small talk in which he told her she looked nice. Emily had informed her that it most likely meant he liked her. After that, Scarlett had felt elated all day.

It was true Bruce was an attractive man, but Scarlett refused to be hooked on him or to go any farther than just admiring from afar. Currently, her strategy was not working. Even earlier in the day when some model had called and Scarlett had answered. Scarlett had told the girl that he had taken the day off and added the message to the many others he had. When she hung up, Scarlett had felt jealous and she hated it. After all, they were not a couple and she was not his girlfriend. After work, and feeling like shit, she had rushed home in order to get ready for a friend's Halloween party. But she had to meet them at a hotel first for a drink which she thought was absurd since they would all be drinking later. Now here she was. Fifteen minutes late and no shoes.

Sighing to herself, Scarlett walked down the hallway to her bedroom, made a quick stop at her closet for some shoes and walked into the bathroom, studying her reflection. For the party, she had decided to go casual. Picking up her eyeliner from the counter, she outlined her eyes once more with black before throwing it down on the counter. Next she inspected her outfit. Her jeans fitted nicely and she wore a black shirt, with a little red jacket over it. Around her neck she wore a necklace full of Chanel charms. Her hair was in messy waves and looked like "sex hair" as her friends described it. Her boots were black and went over her jeans to her knee. The only thing that Scarlett didn't like was the 3 inch heel.

Scarlett laughed knowing she would make the society people blush when she walked into the hotel. It's not like she looked like the town tramp, but her boots were very high and her makeup was very dramatic. A little bit too dramatic for Gotham's taste. Reaching around behind her, her red painted fingers found the light switch which she switched off. Walking quickly through her living room, she grabbed her purse, cell and walked out the door.

* * *

Shutting the cab door behind her, Scarlett looked around Downtown Gotham before noticing the hotel in the distance. Now all she had to do was walk across the street and go inside. Blocking the door however, were guards and wealthy business men. There was no doubt in Scarlett's mind that she was about to hollered at. Sucking in a breath, she walked across the street, and across the marble floor and up the stairs. As she approached the business men, they all turned towards her and smirks came to their faces.

"Hey there darling. What's a pretty girl like you doing in an outfit like that," one called.

Scowling, Scarlett ignored them and walked into the hotel restaurant. Amazed at the décor, Scarlett marveled at how all the tables were set up around a pool. Behind her, people coughed politely and Scarlett turned and gave them a sheepish smile before heading towards the bar. Searching for a sign of people she knew, Scarlett was suddenly grabbed around the waist.

"Guess who," the man said.

Scarlett smiled and ripped the hand from her face. "Let's see. 27, gay, dragged me along to a party. It could only be Frank!"

The man, Frank smiled and hit her on the arm before twirling her around to get a look at her.

"Oh Scarlett, are you looking for trouble tonight? Sheesh you're going to outshine me!"

Scarlett giggled before taking in Frank's outfit. Tight jeans and an open pink shirt. It screamed Frank.

"So, where's your lovely boyfriend and Jessica," Scarlett asked. Frank smiled and pulled Scarlett towards the bar.

Meanwhile, outside, a Bugati Veyron pulled up to a valet station. From the driver's side emerged Bruce Wayne. Dressed impeccably from head to toe, he exited the car. A young valet came to his side to take his keys.

"Nice ride," he said. Bruce smiled faintly and replied, "You should see my other one."

Walking to the passenger side, more valets helped out two blonde models. One seated on the other's lap. Bruce tipped the valet boys before taking a blonde on each arm. As he walked into the hotel, a man led him into the restaurant where he had a dinner party waiting. As the man led Bruce and his dates to the table, Bruce saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.It wasn't red though. It was more of a scarlet color.

Turning towards the flash, he saw that no one was there.

Across from Bruce's table, at the bar, Scarlett and her friends were laughing loudly and drinking. Scarlett had already enjoyed two shots of Vodka and was feeling a little loopy. Frank, Brad, and Jessica could go all night but it was Scarlett who had to stop them at some point. As she waited for her friends to finish their drinks, Scarlett looked over towards the pool and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. There was Bruce enjoying dinner with a few associates. And two blonde models.

Biting her lip, Scarlett turned back to her friends who were still drinking. Turning back to Bruce, she saw him smile at the two girls before he looked back at his dinner guests, a smirk on his face. A man was motioning towards the two models and reaching his hand forward to shake Bruce's hand. Looking back towards the bartender, Scarlett slammed her hand on the marble top.

"Shot," she said. The bartender obliged and poured her another. In one gulp, Scarlett shot it back into her throat. Her friends watched her in disbelief. Something was up.

"What's wrong Scarlett? See an old boyfriend," Jessica said.

Scarlett smiled sadly and said, "Can we just go. I'm ready to go and have some fun." Her three friends nodded and paid their tab, before winding their way to the door.

Over at Bruce's table, the two models had just gotten up and were headed for the pool. Bruce smirked and looked back at the people at his table. At the moment, their current discussion was Batman which Bruce was only happy to stay out of. No one knew about his secret identity and he planned to keep it that way.

"At least he's getting something done," Earle's wife said, snapping Bruce from his thoughts.

Earle sighed and said, "Bruce help me out here."

Taking a sip of his wine, Bruce smiled and said, "A guy who dresses up as a bat clearly has issues."

Looking towards the two models, he ignored the conversation Earle and his wife were having. Instead he couldn't get his mind off Scarlett. When he had talked to Emily later in the day after Scarlett left, he had asked how she was doing. Emily said she was doing well but had seemed sad that day. Bruce left it at that and ignored the coy smile on Emily's face when he had asked about Scarlett.

A tap on the shoulder distracted him and Bruce looked up to see a Maitre' D looking down at him.

"Sir the pool is for decoration, and your friends do not have swimwear."

Looking back towards the pool, Bruce saw his two model companions swimming in their clothing.

"Well their European," Bruce said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the Maitre' D said. He stopped when he saw Bruce writing a check.

Standing, Bruce looked over to Earle. "Mr. Earle, I'm buying this hotel. Will you please broker a deal?" Earle nodded and Bruce continued. "I think we should make some new rules for the pool area, don't you," he said, to the Maitre' D.

The Maitre' D stared at him dumbstruck. Bruce smiled before walking over to the models who were beckoning him into the pool.

Across the way, Scarlett and her friends were just passing Bruce's table and Scarlett's throat closed up when she Bruce sitting by the pool with the two blondes. Once again, the feeling of jealousy came faster than a speeding bullet. Turning around, she saw her friends were already way ahead of her. Cursing she walked faster. Suddenly a voice called out to her.

"Scarlett? Scarlett Falcone. You're not even going to say hi." The voice rang out loud and the restaurant became still. Bruce looked up and saw an older man yelling to a woman in a red sweater. With ebony hair.

"Scarlett," he murmured.

Scarlett closed her eyes wishing this was a bad dream. But it wasn't. She turned and in spite of the alcohol said, "Well hey there Vincent."

Vincent McDaniel stood and walked over to his boss' daughter. His entourage in tow. But being a with a crime boss required it and Scarlett scowled when she saw them.

"Wow Vince. How many people did you hire for a night at dinner? You know it's really too bad my father is now in prison because then you guys could have more security. Which, frankly, I don't miss," she said.

Everyone watched silently as Vincent walked to Scarlett. Almost everyone in Gotham knew who he was and knew you did not mess with any of Carmine Falcone's men or anyone associated with him. If you did, you winded up dead or worse. Bruce watched as he approached Scarlett and he stood forgetting the two blondes immediately. Right now, he only saw Scarlett and the loopy look on her face. He could tell she had been drinking.

"He knew you wouldn't get far. He knew I would find you. I've found you before," Vincent said.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett said, "Yeah but there's a difference. You did it with help. Don't think I didn't see that man outside my place last night. He's probably in a body cast by now after what Batman did to him."

Bruce smirked and deep down felt good that she had mentioned him.

"Scarlett, why are you making this hard? All your father wants is to make peace."

Scarlett giggled. "Oh he can make peace when I visit him in the big house. Oh, by the way, how's Stella? Liquidated my savings yet?"

Striding forward, Vincent stood over his client's daughter. This at 6'3" was not hard to do considering Scarlett was only 5'6".

"Don't speak about your mother that way. She means well," he said.

"She's not my mother. That greedy bitch never has been. Besides one wrong move from you and I can tell him you're having an affair with her. How does that make you look," Scarlett fired back.

A loud smack echoed in the quiet restaurant. Bruce stood and began to make his way over to her. Scarlett put her hand to her cheek before she took her hand and smacked him right back.

"My mother would be so ashamed of you," she spat before turning on her heel and walking away. The restaurant grew silent and watched as the young woman made her way towards the doors quickly. Then suddenly, like nothing had ever happened, the place went back to normal. Nobody noticed Bruce Wayne walking quickly after the young girl.

Outside, Scarlett was leaning up against a marble pole, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Wiping her eyes quickly, hoping not to ruin her makeup, she hoped no one would notice her. But someone did.

Once outside, Bruce looked around before his eyes finally fell on Scarlett. She was standing against a marble pillar, wiping her eyes franticly. Quietly he walked towards her and she didn't seem to notice until he stood right next to her.

"Scarlett," he said. She looked up. Her blue/green eyes bearing into his brown ones. They stood looking at each other before Bruce took one of her hands and rubbed it for warmth. Her hands were quite cold, but soft and Bruce attempted to warm them. As he warmed her hands, Scarlett looked at him and put her head down. The alcohol had caused her to begin crying. Bruce was surprised when Scarlett fell into his chest sobbing hysterically. Bruce put his arms around her and rubbed her back. He set his chin on the top of her hair and noticed she smelled like vanilla and crème.

Snapping his fingers to a young valet, he motioned towards the valet cars. The young man took the hint and raced off to fetch Bruce's car. Sniffling into his coat, Scarlett inhaled the scent of her boss' jacket. The two stood there for a few minutes, until the valet man came up and tapped Bruce on the shoulder. Taking the keys, Bruce tipped the man before Scarlett took her head off his chest and looked up at him.

"It's the alcohol that's making me cry. Not the slap," Scarlett said, slurring a bit.

Bruce shook his head before leading her over to his car. Scarlett noticed this and although she was elated, she pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"You are in no condition to drive. I'm going to take you back to my place," Bruce said.

"Thanks Bruce but I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in a room with you. But considering that my father's men are still on the lookout for me, and I probably wouldn't be safe in my apartment, I could take you up on your offer," Scarlett said, giggling in between a word or two.

Bruce laughed and said, "I assure you, we have more than enough room at the manor. It's just me and my butler Alfred. Well, he's more than a butler but that's beside the point. The point is that you're in no shape to driving and your father's men know where you live. Therefore you're coming home with me."

Scarlett smiled before walking over to the car and didn't bother opening the door. She hopped over the window and sunk into the seat. It felt like butter and Scarlett smiled contently as Bruce slid into the driver's seat and sped off.

* * *

Driving up the gravel and into the manor's main entrance, Bruce looked over to check on Scarlett. He still couldn't believe that she was the daughter of Falcone. But she had explained to him on the way to the manor that she had changed her last to Williams which was her mother's maiden name. That and her mother was dead. Now Scarlett was passed out, her head lolling on the seat, and her knees tucked under her chin. Smiling, Bruce looked straight ahead and stopped in front of Alfred, who looked at the woman passed out in the seat.

"Another house guest tonight Master Wayne," Alfred said, a smile creeping over his lips.

Exiting the driver's side, Bruce walked over to Scarlett and opened her door. Scarlett's eyes snapped open and she focused in on Alfred.

"You must be Alfred. I'm Scarlett, Bruce's drunk assistant," she said, a smile on her lips. Then her eyes closed once again.

"She seems nice," Alfred said.

Bending down, Bruce put his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her out of the car. Scarlett wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck instinctively. Alfred smiled and said, "Would you like me to prepare anything for her?"

"A bucket would be nice," Scarlett murmured from Bruce's arms. Bruce shook his head and began the trek into his home.

Once inside, Alfred wandered to the kitchen to fetch Scarlett a bucket, while Bruce carried her up the flight of stairs to his parent's master bedroom. He had never put any woman in his parents room but Scarlett was different. Opening the door quietly, his nose was hit with the scent of his mother's perfume and his father's cologne. Walking over to the bed, he set Scarlett down carefully which caused her to wake up. Looking around, Scarlett took in the size and grandeur of the room.

"You weren't kidding," she said.

Smiling, Bruce sat down next to her and looked down at her. She looked up at him, before sitting up and looking towards the closet. Looking down at her clothing, she saw that it would be uncomfortable to sleep in.

"So, I have a question. What do I get to sleep in," Scarlett said.

Giving her a look, Bruce stood from the bed and looked around awkwardly.

"I suppose I could get you some sleep pants and a shirt for you. I warn you that they are a bit large seeing as how they'll be mine."

Scarlett blushed and pointed towards the double doors. "Well then go get them for me."

Nodding, Bruce walked over to the double doors and looked over at Scarlett, who was undoing her shoes. Hoping to God she did not begin to disrobe, Bruce closed the doors behind him and walked down the hall to his room to fetch Scarlett some clothes. Meanwhile, Scarlett was currently doing what Bruce had hoped she would not do. As soon as her shoes were off, she walked over to the vanity and looked at her reflection. She looked horrid.

Looking down, she saw pictures of what looked like a happy family. Picking up the frame, she smiled when she saw it was Bruce and his parents. Like everyone else, she knew how his parents had been killed years ago. She would have asked him, but thought the memory would be too painful for him. Putting the picture back down, she walked back towards the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. Folding it neatly, she set it on her shoes before turning back towards the doors. At that moment, they opened and Bruce walked in, clothing in hand.

Scarlett could have died but instead she stood there stone still until he looked up, his face blanching. The sight of her rumpled hair, and black lace bra stopped him dead in his tracks. If at the current moment she wasn't drunk, God only knows what would have happened. Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the room, avoiding him. Finding his voice, Bruce walked over to her.

"Here's some sleep clothes. They're going to be a bit big so I hope that's ok."

Scarlett smiled, and took the clothing from him. Turning around she set them on the bed and fished the shirt from the pile. It was black and she pulled it over her head, and it hung off her shoulder. Then she grabbed the pants, and with no shame, unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them off. The shirt covered the important parts and Scarlett was a bit loopy. At the moment, she didn't care and the knowing that her highly attractive boss was looking right at her, made her a bit more daring. Bruce, however, felt his eyes grow to the size of saucers and his heart began to race.

As she pulled the black wool sleep pants on, she looked up at him and a mischievous smile grew over her face.

"Let's play a game," she said.

"What kind of game," Bruce said, as the wheels in his brain worked overtime.

"It's called FIND A ROOM," Scarlett screamed and took off towards the door, threw them open, and tore down the hall.

Bruce ran after her and was surprised at how fast she was. Truth be told, it was hard to run in a suit and dress shoes. Seeing her take a left, his eyes grew as he released she had gone into his room. Running faster, he ran into the open doors of his room and noticed Scarlett seated on the bed, a smile on her face.

"I won," she said, smiling deviously.

Bruce walked over to her and sat down. "It just so happens that this is my room but seeing as how you won you can sleep here. I'll go find another room since lord knows I have many."

Looking back at Scarlett, he saw the smile leave her face. Confused he said, "What's wrong?"

"You don't have to go find a room. We can still sleep in the same room. I'll sleep on the floor or something. Or we could both sleep in the bed. Innocent of course," Scarlett babbled.

Bruce smiled and stood, walking over to his dresser. Grabbing a pair of sleep pants he walked into his bathroom to change. While he did, Scarlett turned down the covers and squished herself into the soft covers and pulled them up to her chin. In Scarlett's conscious mind, she knew this was wrong. But on the other hand, she was highly tipsy and at the moment just wanted to go to sleep. Bruce was just being a good guy but letting her sleep at his place. As she turned over on her side, the door to Bruce's bathroom opened.

Sitting up, Scarlett's mouth dropped open like a Venus fly trap. Bruce only wore sleep pants to bed and no shirt. Her eyes raked down his torso and his sculpted arms. Shaking her head, she lowered herself back on the pillow and shut her eyes, pretending that she was sleepy from drinking. The bed creaked as Bruce climbed in and shut off the light. He turned onto his left side, not facing Scarlett and closed his eyes, attempting to try and fall asleep and not latch himself around the girl next to him. On the other side of the bed, Scarlett did the same and for the first time in years, for the both of them, they slept soundly.

* * *

Well how about that. Scarlett's a Falcone. Yeah that was the big surprise and hopefully it shocked you.

Oh and I hope you don't think Scarlett's a whore for sleeping at his home the first night. She was drunk and he had good intentions. Right? Right.

So leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the positive reviews so far. I'm glad you're all liking the story so far. **

**Nothing really new to say. Sorry this has been so long of a wait. I can only update on weekends when I'm not involved in school. **

**Without anymore rambles from me, read on. **

* * *

The sun rose on the Sunday after Halloween with blinding force. So much so that as soon as the sunlight hit Wayne Manor, two of its inhabitants were up. Alfred was always up with the morning sun, doing odd jobs around the manor or making breakfast. Bruce, however, had just gotten in three hours ago from Batman duty, and had tumbled into bed. His aching joints were killing him but that was the downside of living the double life. He had been so exhausted, he didn't remember that there was another person occupying his bed.

When Bruce awoke three hours later, he saw his vision was dark. Pulling his head back, he saw that it was hair that was making his vision dark. His arms were wrapped protectively around someone and his legs were intertwined with their legs. Frowning, he began to unwrap himself from the mysterious girl's body only to have her turn towards him. Smiling, he was pleased to see that it was Scarlett.

"Guess that wasn't just a good dream after all," Bruce said quietly.

Watching her sleeping from for a few minutes, Bruce was startled when Alfred opened the door to his bedroom. Seeing that Alfred was about to speak, Bruce widened his eyes at his old friend. Putting his finger to his lips, Bruce unwrapped himself from Scarlett's body and inched off the bed. He would have been successful in not causing Scarlett to move but that didn't happen. As soon as he was off the bed, Bruce reached back to cover Scarlett more. Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

Looking down to her face, he saw that she was till asleep and was either having a dream or had quick reflexes. The grip on his arm loosened and her hand fell back onto the bed as she resumed sleep. Walking over to Alfred, Bruce ushered him out the door and the two began to walk down the long hallway.

"I trust those are new bruises," Alfred said, pointing to the marks on his chest.

"Yes they are. And no they are not from her," Bruce said.

Reaching the stairs, the two men continued to talk.

"Did she hear you last night when you left?"

"No thankfully. She didn't hear me this morning when I crept back in either," Bruce said, running a hand through his hair.

Reaching the kitchen, Alfred walked over to the fridge and took out the ingredients for a protein shake. Bruce seated himself at the counter and pressed his hands against the new bruises he had acquired. Suddenly, a shirt hit him in the face. Looking to Alfred, he saw a smile on the older man's face.

"In case she walks in."

Shaking his head, Bruce pulled the shirt on and leaned against the counter. He thought back to the night when Scarlett had been slapped across the face. Bruce had wanted nothing more than to go up to that man and kill him. Scarlett was very important to him. Not just as his assistant but Bruce felt very comfortable with her. Like he could tell her anything.

"Could I tell her Alfred?"

Turning from the blender, the older man looked up at Bruce.

"Tell her what Master Wayne?"

"That I'm...you know," Bruce said.

"Let me ask you this. Can you trust her," Alfred replied.

Shrugging, Bruce said, "She told me she's a Falcone and who she really is. I don't see why I cannot tell her that I'm the one protecting Gotham. I trust her Alfred and it's taken me a long time to be able to trust anyone after what happened."

"It's up to you. If you feel you can trust her with a secret as big as this, then you can," Alfred said, passing the shake to Bruce.

"What secret?"

Alfred and Bruce's heads snapped towards the kitchen door and saw Scarlett, her hair messy and a sleepy expression on her face.

"What secret," Scarlett repeated, walking forward.

The two men exchanged a look before Alfred walked over to the young girl and said, "Just that Bruce is turning thirty in two days. He likes to keep that a secret even though everyone knows."

Scarlett cocked her brows at the old man before patting him gently on the arm. Walking past him, she walked over to Bruce and sat on the stool next to him.

"So, are we having shakes for breakfast?"

* * *

After breakfast, Bruce had shown Scarlett back into his parent's room and had given her some of his mother's old clothing. With any other woman, he would have never given out his mother's clothing but he felt like his mother wouldn't mind if Scarlett wore something of hers. Then he showed Scarlett the bathroom and left her alone so she could shower up.

After Bruce left her, Scarlett had peeled his clothing off her body and jumped into the large marble shower. Scrubbing away her hangover and relishing in the hot water, she had stayed inside the sauna-like shower for thirty minutes. When she came out, Scarlett sat down at the vanity and towel dried her hair. Walking back out into the bedroom, Scarlett placed the towel that was around her on the bed.

Scarlett felt a little strange putting on Bruce's deceased mother's clothing, but she really didn't want to wear her dirty clothing again. Studying the clothing, Scarlett figured that Mrs. Wayne had to have been a classy woman. Without another thought, she pulled on the black dress and walked over to the mirror. The dress fell to her knees and was made of a soft cotton fabric. The sleeves were also soft but had a lace pattern where her collarbone was and on her back it was also lace and she could see her skin. On the front there were black buttons that could be open or closed, and the finishing touch was a small bow.

Walking back to the bed, Scarlett pulled on her black boots, which required shoving her feet in a few times. Standing up, she walked back into the bathroom and dried her hair, leaving it in soft waves. She then put her towels in a hamper and turned off the lights. Her Chanel charm necklace firmly around her neck, she waltzed out of the bedroom and went to go find Bruce.

Walking down the hallway, she found her way back to the stairs and walked down them quickly. After stopping to ask Alfred where Bruce was, she headed outside and to the garage. Smiling, she saw Bruce washing one out of his many cars. Walking forward quietly, she attempted to sneak up on Bruce but failed when he turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Oh. I wanted to sneak up on you. Ruin my fun," Scarlett said, pouting.

Bruce nodded and set the wet sponge back into the bucket of water. He then walked over to Scarlett and examined her dress. It had been his mother's and he only saw her wear it once. He had been 8 years old and she had worn it the day before she was gunned down along with his father. Seeing Scarlett in the dress brought back memories that he thought were forgotten. Noticing Bruce's change in demeanor, Scarlett grabbed his hand.

"Hey are you ok? Still with me," she said.

Noticing that she was holding his hand tightly, Bruce looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with concern. Shaking his head, he led Scarlett over to the car he was currently washing and dropped his free hand in the bucket. Pulling out two sponges, he turned to Scarlett.

"Want to help me? And don't say no because I know you have nothing better to do," Bruce said teasingly. He turned back to his car and resumed scrubbing.

Looking at the sponge in her hand, she saw how it was dripping on to the garage floor. A wicked grin spread over Scarlett's lips and without warning, she tossed the sponge at Bruce's head. It hit his head at full force and made a huge SPLAT as it hit its target. Stifling her giggles into her hand, she watched as he ceased his movements and set the sponge on the car.

Turning around to look at Scarlett, Bruce tried to look as angry as possible but upon seeing Scarlett's amused expression, he smirked and walked from the car and over to her. Preparing for the worst, she began to back up until her back hit the wall of the garage. Bruce knew she had no where to run so he took the opportunity and put his arms around her, enclosing her against the wall. The two locked eyes and didn't move. Leaning down, Scarlett began to think he was about to kiss her. Closing her eyes, she awaited the kiss but it never came. Her eyes snapped open and she was startled by how close Bruce was.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. You're wearing my mother's dress and it would be a shame to ruin it. However..."

Putting emphasis on the word, Bruce leaned down and grabbed Scarlett around the waist. Shrieking in shock, Scarlett didn't have time to react as Bruce threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the garage and into the sunlight. Laughing, Bruce set her down and Scarlett took off in a run. Bruce followed, and eventually caught up with and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. They were having so much fun, that the two adults didn't notice that Alfred was watching them in the distance inside the manor, a smile on his face. He had never seen Bruce so happy. Not even a visit from his childhood friend Rachel lit him up quite like Scarlett's presence.

Looking up to a portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne he said, "She makes him so happy. You both would be proud to have her in his life."

He finished watching the two adults before turning on his heel and walking back down the hallway.

* * *

**Yay for a cute moment between Bruce and Scarlett. Many more to come. Wait till she gets..nevermind because it'll be better once you read it.**

**Hope you guys all like her and how much of a goof she is. **

**Leave me a review please. I enjoy them and they make my day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY LABOR DAY EVERYONE! **

**So this might just be the longest chapter I've written. I dont know for sure but it seemed that way. **

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing but I really just wrote for 2 hurs and didn't stop. I was determined to get one more up so you guys wouldn't be waiting until this next weekend. **

* * *

Scarlett felt elated. She had just spent the previous night and day in Bruce's manor and had spent the day laughing and goofing off with Bruce. As she entered her spacious apartment, she kicked off her heels and padded over to the fridge, dropping all her things on the way. Turning on her kitchen lights, Scarlett yanked the fridge open and rummaged through. Her eyes lit up as she saw what she was looking forward. Reaching in, she pulled out Ben and Jerry's Crème Brule, and licked her lips hungrily. Reaching behind her, she grabbed a spoon and stuck it into the carton of ice cream. Exiting the kitchen she walked into her living room and dropped onto the black leather couch. Unbuttoning the buttons of the dress, Scarlett grabbed the clicker off the coffee table and turned on the TV.

"Gotham authorities currently don't know who this masked vigilante is but.."

Groaning, Scarlett changed the channel. All Gotham ever talked about anymore was this masked man who ran around rooftops at night. They called him Batman and Scarlett thought it was the silliest name ever. She remembered the other night when she had mentioned him to intimidate Vincent. Stopping on another news station, Scarlett swallowed hard at the image. It was of her father. Two days ago he had been put away in jail thanks to Batman. Up until that point, she had changed her name and left her father and mother's mansion a year ago. After her mother died. To anyone she met, she told them her father and mother had inherited money and that her mother was still alive. She couldn't trust anyone. Except for Bruce that is. Who she had blurted it out to when she was drunk.

Shaking her ebony tresses, she switched over to E! Currently, Dr. 90210 was on and Scarlett smiled and ate her ice cream enjoying the cold taste. For an hour, she engrossed herself in the late night show and at 11, she turned off the TV and put the empty carton on her coffee table, the spoon inside. Yawning, she stood and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Upon entering, she threw her dirty clothes in a hamper and walked over to her closet which was a walk in. Switching on the light, she opened a dresser which held her night clothes, bras, underwear, and swim suits. Peeling the dress over her head, Scarlett closed the closet door seeing as she was clad in matching black lace bra and boy shorts.

Sifting through her drawers, she finally decided on a tank top and PINK by Victoria Secret pants. As she pulled them on, her ears perked up at the sound of a noise. Going still, Scarlett pushed open her closet door and stared straight out of her floor to ceiling windows, which at the moment, the curtains were open. She couldn't see anything but the black night. Calming her nerves, she walked slowly to her windows and closed them quickly. Turning around quickly, she padded over to her bed and pulled the covers over her body, like she did when she was little and used to be scared. She knew that her father's goons were out there somewhere and she knew they were still looking for her. Her father had sworn he would find her and for a year Scarlett had kept away from anyplace she knew he would find her.

Closing her eyes, Scarlett said a silent prayer to her mother before sleep overtook her.

* * *

For an hour, sleep engrossed Scarlett but at 12 AM, she awoke after having the taste of dry cotton balls in her mouth. Inhaling the fresh scent of her sheets, Scarlett swung her legs over the side of her bed, and walked from her room to the kitchen. Not bothering with a light, she walked over to the fridge and opened it, the light blinding her. Grabbing a bottle of water, Scarlett closed the fridge and began the trek back to her bedroom. Before she could make it out of her living room, a black shadow went past her and looking out of her living room windows, Scarlett suddenly stopped and screamed.

A man silhouetted in black was standing on her balcony. On the ground next to him, there was a man who had a knife clenched in his hand. Swallowing down nerves, Scarlett made her way slowly to her balcony doors and opened them slowly. The cold Gotham air hit her at full blast and the wind slowly blew her hair. Getting a clear look at the man who had saved her from a possible kidnapping or death, Scarlett was shocked to see that it was Batman.

Taking in his appearance, she saw that his face was covered by a mask and all you could see were his eyes and the lower part of his face. Looking him up and down, she noticed that he looked to be a tall and very built man. As she studied him, she didn't notice that Batman was studying her as well. Of course she had had no idea it was Bruce. He was knocked from his staring when he noticed her blue green eyes on the man at his feet.

"One of Falcone's goons. Why is he coming for you," Batman said, his voice raspy.

"I don't know," Scarlett lied.

Batman looked down at the unconscious man next to him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Standing him up, Batman positioned the man's face towards Scarlett so he could see her reaction. Looking at the man's face, Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw it was Vincent. Batman saw the recognition in her eyes and he knew that she indeed had known the man.

"You know him," he said.

Scarlett looked down at her hands guiltily and she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She was shivering from how cold it was. Stepping forward, Batman reached out his hand, and placed it against her face. Scarlett froze at the action but was surprised when she felt how warm his hard was. She brought her hand up and placed it against his. He wanted to stay with her and protect her but he had work to do. Pulling away from Scarlett, he walked back to the unconscious man.

Throwing the man over his shoulder, Batman walked towards the edge of the balcony and climbed on top of the stone. Taking a rope he had somehow found, he tied the man up and looked back to Scarlett.

"I'll take him to Gotham's police. You don't need to worry."

As he turned to jump down, he felt a hand grab his cape. Turning around, Batman saw Scarlett with a smile on her tired face.

"Thank you. For saving me from him," she said. Batman gave no response and turned back towards Gotham. As he jumped over the side, she never got to see him smile.

* * *

The next morning, Scarlett awoke to the blinding sun and dragged herself out of bed. It was her second day at Wayne Enterprises after a long weekend. Groaning, she walked out of her bedroom and entered her living room. Walking over to the coffee table, she turned on the TV and yawned. Her TV automatically went to the local news every morning and today was no exception.

Shaking her head, she continued on her way towards the shower and began to get ready for her day of work.

* * *

"Someone looks happy," Emily said as Scarlett entered the office.

Scarlett smiled and took her seat at her desk across from Emily's. She had been happy all morning. From the capture of Vincent last night to knowing that she would see Bruce today. She was so distracted, that as she stood to hang up her coat, she didn't see Emily answer the phone.

"He's here? Now? Oh my god," she said. Slamming the phone down, Emily stood and burst into Bruce's office.

Scarlett's mouth gaped open as she watched the redhead slam a glass of water on his desk and then run back out past her. She watched as Emily ran down a hallway and then came back with a newspaper and a few magazines in her arms. As she watched the redhead, it suddenly clicked in Scarlett's head. Everything needed to be in place and ready for Bruce's arrival. Looking down at her outfit, which consisted of an olive green dress and black stilettos, Scarlett straightened her dress and ran into Bruce's office to help Emily.

"This is so The Devil Wears Prada," Scarlett squealed to Emily.

Emily laughed and nodded her head. The two girls went to work making sure that everything was laid out neatly and that everything was in it's proper place. It took them a total of 5 minutes (which was fast in Scarlett's mind) to get done until Emily blanched white.

"What," Scarlett said, breathless.

"Under my desk. I have all his messages from yesterday and Saturday. Can you run and get them?"

Scarlett nodded and ran out to Emily's desk. Wasting no time, Scarlett simply bent over the desk and retrieved his messages. With one leg up, her other leg dangled a few centimeters from the floor. Suddenly the door swung open. Alfred entered and looked up to say something to Emily and Scarlett, only to see two tan legs dangling, and a body leaning across Emily's desk. Seeing the ebony hair, he knew right away it was Scarlett. Coughing, the two girls looked up and Scarlett's face fell. She thought Bruce was coming in but it was only Alfred.

Inside Bruce's office, Emily saw the look Alfred was giving Scarlett. She snorted into her hand with laughter, before coughing loudly to alert Scarlett. Springing into action, she reached the paper's down below the desk, and retrieved them. Cursing under her breath, Scarlett stood upright and held up Bruce's messages. Alfred walked forward, smirking at her messy hair.

"I have his messages from Saturday and Sunday. I was retrieving them from under Emily's desk," she said, sheepishly.

Holding them out to Alfred, he took them from her.

"Thank you Scarlett," he said, looking into Scarlett's wide eyes.

Pursing her lips, Scarlett moved aside so he could get to Bruce's office. Alfred walked past Scarlett and walked into Bruce's office to retrieve the magazines and Monday's newspaper. Emily skirted out past him and she walked to Scarlett with a wide knowing smile on her face.

"Shut up," Scarlett said.

As the two girls walked back to their desks, Alfred called out.

"Scarlett?"

Standing up quickly, Scarlett strode forward and into Bruce's office. Walking up to his desk, she stopped and awaited instruction. Alfred glanced towards Emily and saw her leaning over, to hear what he would say to Scarlett. Shaking his head and smiling, he looked up to Scarlett who had a bemused expression on her face. As he opened his mouth to speak to the young girl, and tell her where Bruce was, he was stopped by Scarlett speaking.

"Where's Bruce," Scarlett blurted out.

"Master Wayne is not feeling very well today. He seems to have come down with something but you don't need to worry."

"Oh," she said, disappointment in her voice. With that, she turned on her heel and walked towards the doors.

"Scarlett?"

Looking up to Alfred, Scarlett said, "Yes."

"I think that it would be quite alright if you came along with me back to the manor. He might feel better. He's given you both the day off," he said, before looking down at the newspaper.

Blushing, Scarlett closed the doors softly and turned around. Emily looked at her, held up her hand and pointed at her with her pen.

"Bruce likes you. You like him. Something happens besides getting drunk and sleeping at his house, you owe me money and get to tell me all about it!"

Laughing, Scarlett walked to the rack, which held their coats. Turning off her computer, Emily stood up and walked to Scarlett's side and pulled on her coat. As the two girls continued to get ready, Alfred was inside Bruce's office. He had made a call to Lucius Fox and told him to meet at the manor. Lucius had the vaccine that would ward off whatever Bruce had inhaled last night after dealing with Crane. In the back of his mind, he knew that Bruce would not want Scarlett to see him like this. But the girl seemed concerned for his well being.

Grabbing all of Bruce's things, Alfred walked out of Bruce's office and saw Scarlett waiting patiently. Emily had already left. Walking over to Scarlett, Alfred placed his hat back on his head and opened the front door.

"Shall we?"

* * *

The ride back to the manor was quiet. Scarlett sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window the whole time. In her lap were all of Bruce's messages and various other items he read in the morning. She had read through some of the messages and had rolled her eyes at all of them. Scarlett felt like she was reading the Bruce Wayne Fan club newsletter. Alfred had cracked a smile when Scarlett had been reading the messages. Her faces had been amusing.

Pulling up to the manor, Scarlett saw a black car parked out in front. Lucius Fox was leaning up casually against it. Alfred stopped the car and turned it off. He stepped out of the car and went around to Scarlett's door. Scarlett had already opened the door but she gave Alfred a kind smile of thanks. The two companions walked over to Lucius and Alfred led them both into the manor. Once inside, Alfred filled Lucius in on Bruce's condition while Scarlett walked quietly behind them.

"His condition seemed to have worsened this morning. I didn't know who else would be able to help me. Thank you for coming Lucius," Alfred said, leading them up the stairs.

"It's no trouble really Alfred. Now what seems to have happened to him? What was he doing last night?"

Stopping in front of Bruce's door, Alfred turned to Lucius.

"Best ask him if and when he wakes up."

Nodding, Lucius placed his glasses on and Alfred led him inside the bedroom. Scarlett would have gone in but she saw how dark it looked inside the room. She froze not knowing what to do. Suddenly, light filled Bruce's room and Scarlett saw Alfred throwing the curtains back as Lucius began to examine Bruce. Noticing Scarlett was not in the room, Alfred turned back towards the door and saw her just standing in silence. Walking over to her, Alfred grabbed her hand gently and led her in.

"Alfred. I don't know about this. I hate seeing blood get drawn," she stuttered.

"It's alright my dear," Alfred said, leading her to the bed.

As her eyes set upon Bruce, Scarlett's eyes widened in shock. He was sweating and looked like death. He also kept muttering to himself. Instantly a feeling of nurturing came over Scarlett and without another word, she walked to the other side of Bruce's bed, threw off her coat, and climbed in next to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled his head into her lap. Lucius looked up from what he was doing and gave Scarlett a look. Looking up to Alfred, the expression on the older man's face told him to just ignore it and keep working.

For hours, Scarlett sat and held Bruce until Lucius finally administered the vaccine and left. By this time it was already dark and still she sat in his bed, fast asleep as her head rested on top of his. Alfred had checked on the two of them throughout the day and was relieved when Bruce's temperature began to lower. When he came back at around nine, he took Bruce's temperature and smiled when he saw it was back to normal. Looking up to tell Scarlett she could leave, his smiled grew wider when he saw her fast asleep.

Taking the glass of water that rested in her hand, Alfred walked towards the bedroom doors and took one final look at the couple before turning out the lights and shutting the door. The click of the door closing woke Scarlett and her eyes snapped open. Bruce stirred in her grasp and turned onto his side, taking Scarlett with him. Rolling her eyes, she looked around the darkness and to the clock at Bruce's bedside table. It said nine PM. Sighing, she figured that she might as well stay the night again. Untangling herself from Bruce, she snuggled into the pillow next to him and up against his back. It was uncomfortable sleeping in a dress but she was too tired to care.

As she attempted to get comfortable, Bruce stirred again and to Scarlett's shock turned back over and faced her. But his eyes were still closed. Biting her lip, she realized that she was now facing his chest which was covered by a white shirt. She didn't want to be that close, but when she tried to move, Bruce's arm suddenly shot out of nowhere and pulled her back to his chest, his arm firmly around her. Scowling, Scarlett muttered to herself.

"If you're indeed still asleep your conscience is enjoying itself way too much."

Closing her eyes, Scarlett settled into the comfort of his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter Bruce's birthday and Scarlett's going to have a fun time at the Asylum visiting her father. **

**Leave me a lovely review. See you next weekend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you've all been waiting patiently. I didn't get any death threats so I'm assuming all is calm. **

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I'm being so short. Had Senior Stadium Painting today and I'm covered in paint. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Scarlett awoke to blinding sunlight. It seemed every time she slept over at Bruce's, she would be awoken by blinding sunlight. Groaning, she moved her hand up to her face and rubbed her crust filled eyes. That's what she got for sleeping in her makeup. The makeup free from her eyes, she opened them and was face to face with Bruce. Unfortunately he was still asleep. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist and his eyelids looked red. Frowning, Scarlett took her hand and felt his temperature and smiled when she felt it was back to normal.

Stretching, Scarlett wiggled herself from Bruce's grasp and slinked out of the bed. As her feet hit the wood floor, the bedroom door opened and Alfred strode in. A glass of water in one hand and what looked like alka seltzer in the other. Raising a brow, Scarlett walked over to the older man and smiled. Alfred returned the gesture and handed Scarlett the glass of water. Drinking deeply, Scarlett closed her eyes at the fresh taste of the water.

"How is he," Alfred said.

"Much better. Not sweating anymore but he looks like he has been crying."

Nodding his head, Alfred walked over to Bruce and sat in the chair next to him. Cracking her neck, Scarlett walked over to a chase lounge and stretched out across it. Looking over to the bed, she saw Alfred hurriedly put the glass of seltzer on the bedside table and scoot closer to Bruce. Craning her neck to see what was going on, Scarlett was delighted to see Bruce's eyes finally open. He looked around slowly but didn't notice her. His eyes fell on Alfred and he smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly two days," Alfred said, handing Bruce the glass. "It's your birthday by the way."

Bruce managed a smirk and drank the glass of seltzer.

"I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent. It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form," Bruce said.

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne."

Looking towards the bedroom doors, Scarlett saw Lucius Fox enter the room and walk over to Bruce and Alfred. Before he did, he stopped in front of Scarlett.

"You might want to call Arkham Asylum."

Scarlett gave him a questioning look and suddenly it clicked. Her father was in Arkham Asylum. She decided it couldn't be that important, and stood from the chase lounge and walked over to Bruce's bed.

"Alfred called Mr. Fox after your condition worsened on the first day," she said, causing the three men to look at her.

Relief washed over Bruce's face when he saw Scarlett standing next to Lucius, her feet bare and her dress rumpled. It was obvious she had stayed the night with him.

"I analyzed your blood and found something isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst," Lucius said.

"Am I meant to understand any of that," Bruce said, giving a perplexed look.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote."

Bruce perked up and said, "Could you make more?"

Fox smirked and replied, "You planning on gassing yourself again Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce smiled. "Well, you know how it is. You're out at night, looking for kicks. Someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens."

Scarlett snorted into her hand, causing Fox to look at her. He smiled and said, "Ms. Falcone you really need to call down to Arkham. It's urgent."

"It's just my father. He really means nothing to me," Scarlett said, her eyes narrowing.

Seeing that Fox was not going to budge, Scarlett sighed and turned on her heel, and walked out of the bedroom, cell phone in hand. Alfred shook his head and Fox took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"How long has she been here," Bruce said.

"Since noon yesterday. She stayed with you all night. Wouldn't budge," Alfred said.

"She's a fiery woman Mr. Wayne. I'm not so sure you could handle her," Lucius teased.

"I assure you Fox. I can handle her. She's just as messed up as I am," Bruce said, smirking.

"Well with that being said, I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now," Lucius said. "Alfred, always a pleasure"

"Lucius," Alfred said, as Lucius walked out of the bedroom.

Looking down at Bruce, Alfred said, "Do you love her?"

Looking up at Alfred, and choking on the seltzer in the process, Bruce said, "What?"

"I said do you love that girl?"

"Yes," Bruce said quietly.

"Then get down those stairs and tell her before she leaves," Alfred said.

* * *

Downstairs, Scarlett had helped herself to some toast and juice before putting her shoes and coat on. Pushing past all the decorators and caterers, Scarlett looked up at the giant display that said 30. _He's going to love that, _Scarlett thought. Grabbing her purse, she made her way towards the main doors, where Lucius was waiting to take her to Arkham. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming quickly behind her.

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

Turning around to Alfred, Scarlett said, "I have to go. Arkham calls and so does my father."

Alfred nodded and turned around. Seeing Bruce at the top of the small flight of stairs, Alfred took the hint and walked over to help some caterers.

"Scarlett."

Scarlett smiled as Bruce walked over to her.

"Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends. Must've been quite an occasion at the club."

"It is my birthday," Bruce said, smiling.

"I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I would have but apparently they need me down at Arkham."

"What's going on down at Arkham?"

"They've put my father on suicide watch. And they need someone in the family to come down and verify if he's ever had anything like this happen before."

"Oh. Well I really hoped you could have made it. But it's going to be a boring party anyway," Bruce said, cocking his eyebrows.

"Oh yes Bruce. Spending my day with Dr. Crane is just the cream in my coffee compared to a lovely party."

At the mention of Crane's name, Bruce's eyes widened. Crane was the one that had poisoned him. Now Scarlett was going to be spending the day with him. He couldn't risk anything happening to her. Scarlett didn't seem to notice his worried face.

"Anyway, since it's your birthday, I need to give you something. I don't have anything new to give you for a present. But I do have this."

Reaching around her neck, Scarlett pulled off a necklace that her mother had given to her. It was a pendent of Saint Christopher. Walking forward, she placed it around Bruce's neck and settled it inside his shirt, against his chest.

"My mother gave it to me. It's for good luck," Scarlett said.

"Scarlett I don't deserve this. It was your mother's."

"Yes it was. And she would be glad I'm giving it to someone who I care deeply for."

Locking eyes with Bruce, Scarlett leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Bruce responded by pulling Scarlett tightly to him, one arm around her waist and the other cupping her face. The kiss was brief and Scarlett pulled away. Dazed with passion, she said, "Happy Birthday Bruce."

She then turned and walked to the front doors and opened them.

"Scarlett?"

Turning back to Bruce, Scarlett fixed him with a blue green stare.

"Be careful," Bruce said.

Scarlett smiled and blushed. She then walked out the doors and out to Lucius who had offered her a ride.

Watching her climb into the car, Bruce turned back around and raced up the small flight of stairs. Alfred saw him approach and when Bruce explained what he was about to do, Alfred blanched.

"But Master Wayne, the guests will be arriving soon."

"Keep them happy until I arrive," Bruce said, walking towards the piano. "Tell them that joke you know."

Pushing a few keys on the piano, a secret passage in the wall opened and Bruce quickly ran though. Walking swiftly to the elevator shaft, he climbed in and hit a lever causing the cage to drop into the ground and down into the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlett and Lucius had arrived at Arkham Asylum. After saying a quick thank you to Lucius, Scarlett had walked into the Asylum and had given her name and what she was there for to the front desk. After being given access to the insane ward of the Asylum, a nurse had directed her towards where her father was being held. Slowly, Scarlett walked down the dank and dimly lit hall and stopped in front of her father's cell.

Looking inside, her throat closed up. There was her father, restrained against a chair. Never in her life growing up had her father ever had a breakdown. As she watched him mumble words under his breath, she didn't see Dr. Crane approach her quietly. Taking a look at his former employee's daughter, his eyes raked over her figure. Falcone hadn't been lying when he said his daughter was breathtaking. Scarlett didn't notice him at all. Instead she strained to hear what her father was saying.

"Scarecrow. Scarecrow. Scarecrow."

"Ah Miss Falcone, this is most irregular. I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge," Crane said.

Scarlett turned towards the voice and was shocked by how blue Crane's eyes were. She would have thought they were beautiful but instead all she saw was coldness.

"I have questions about your report," Scarlett said.

"Such as?"

"Isn't it convenient for my father, a fifty two year old man, who has no history of a mental illness, to have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?"

Crane smiled at the young girl and said, "As you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about your father's symptoms."

Looking back towards her father, Scarlett saw him muttering 'Scarecrow' again.

"What's Scarecrow," Scarlett said, rounding on Crane.

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor. Usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow."

"Is he drugged," Scarlett said, knowing the obvious response.

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate. Outside, he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power," Crane said.

"You enjoy the reversal I see."

"I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Crane. "Well I'm doing what I'm doing to make sure that you are not putting him in here for the wrong reasons."

Walking past Crane, Scarlett headed towards the elevators. She was unaware that Crane had other plans for her. She wasn't going to just leave without him having a little fun with her.

"I want to have my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to him. Someone I trust. Including blood work. Find out what exactly you put him on."

Walking into the elevator, Scarlett was surprised when Crane followed her and took a key from his pocket.

"First thing tomorrow," he said, as the doors closed.

"Tonight. I already have someone in mind," Scarlett retorted.

"As you wish," Crane said.

He then inserted the key into a lock that said BASEMENT in bold letters. Wondering what in the world he wanted to show her in the basement, Scarlett chewed the inside of her lip nervously. As the elevator hit the basement, the doors pinged and opened into a long hallway that was lit with green, gloomy light.

"This way please. There's something I think you need to see," Crane said.

Willingly, Scarlett followed him to a pair of doors and when he swung them open, she walked to the edge of the platform. Her eyes widened as she saw thousands of prisoners of the asylum concocting what looked like potions. They all looked up upon their arrival and Scarlett watched as one man poured a clear liquid into Gotham's water system.

"This is where we make the medicine. Your father has been funding us for quite some time," Crane said, breaking the silence.

"Oh god," Scarlett said, before turning on her heel and running as fast as her legs could carry her out the double doors.

Crane smiled knowing she wouldn't get far in her heels. "Perhaps she should have some. To clear her head."

Running down the hallway, Scarlett skidded to a stop in front of the open elevator and threw her heavy coat off. She frantically pushed every button and was alarmed when the doors began to close and an alarm went off. Thinking she was safe, Scarlett breathed a sight of relief. Until the doors to the elevator flung open and there was a man with a burlap sack over his face. He lifted up his arm and a gas shot out from his coat and into her face. Scarlett covered her face and sputtered when the gas hit her. Looking up, she screamed as she saw thousands of spiders.

As Scarlett collapsed onto the ground, Crane snapped his fingers and two men appeared and picked up the unconscious girl. As they carried her back into the factory, the prisoners began to file out leaving Crane and his men. The men laid Scarlett's body on a metal table which caused her to wake. Looking around half dazed, Scarlett saw a man walk towards her and stand over her. Flinching, she saw his face was covered by thousands of spiders.

"Who knows you're here," Crane said, his voice warped by Scarecrow.

Scarlett looked away before looking back up to the man's face.

"Who knows," he asked again.

Scarlett screamed and turned over on her left side, and covered her face.

Suddenly a swish of a cape sounded throughout the room. Crane ripped off his Scarecrow mask and smiled.

"He's here."

"Who," a man said.

"The Batman," Crane said.

"What do we do," another man said.

Crane looked at his men and said, "What anyone does when a prowler comes around. Call the police."

"You want the police here?"

"At this point, they can't stop us. But the Batman has a talent for disruption. Force him outside. The police will take care of him. Go."

"What about the girl?"

Crane looked down at Scarlett, who was gasping for air. "She hasn't got long. I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Now go."

The men scattered but one held back. "The things they say about him. Can he really fly?"

"I heard he can disappear," another added.

Rolling his yes, Crane said, "Well, we'll found out won't we?"

Pulling his mask back on, Crane hit under a flight of stairs. No sooner than he did, gunshots rang out and Batman dropped from the rafters, taking out all the men. Crane stayed hidden until the opportune moment. As Batman finished with all the henchmen, he turned towards where Scarlett was. She was trying to sit up but she didn't have the strength. Anger coursed through him and he rounded on Crane, ripping his mask off. Crane never saw it coming.

"Taste of your own medicine doctor," Batman said, spraying the gas into Crane's face.

As the gas began to take effect on Crane, Batman leaned Crane's head back.

"What have you been doing here? Who are you working for?"

Crane's eyes dazed and he said, "Ra's… Ra's al Ghul."

"Ra's al Ghul is dead! Who are you working for," Batman growled.

"Dr. Crane isn't here right now but if you'd like to make an appointment," Crane said trailing off.

Batman scowled and dropped Crane. Turning around he made his way over to Scarlett. She was still gasping for air and her eyes were rolling back a bit. Fear came over him, and he picked her up quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he left the room as fast as he could.

* * *

Making his way through the asylum, he finally settled on the top floor of the stairs. Laying Scarlett down, he stroked her face lightly. She gasped and her hand shot out, grabbing his leg tightly. Batman looked towards the winding staircase and smiled when he heard SWAT teams entering the building. Gordon would be with them. Getting to his feet, he looked over the side of the staircase and saw Gordon making his way cautiously up the stairs. Looking back at Scarlett, he saw her turn on her side and curl into a ball.

"I'll be right back," Batman whispered.

Turning back around, he leapt over the side of the staircase and landed in front of Gordon. Grabbing the man, he shot back up to the top floor and landed in front of Scarlett. Gordon knelt down in front of Scarlett and looked back to Batman, who pulled Scarlett up to his chest.

"What's happened to her?"

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogenic, a panic inducing toxin."

"Let me get her down to the medics," Gordon said, reaching for Scarlett.

Batman held her tighter and said, "They can't help her but I can."

Reaching on the bottom of his boot, he switched a button, causing the bottom of the boot to glow red.

"Get her downstairs. Meet me in the alley."

Gordon nodded and took Scarlett from Batman's arms.

"Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falcone's drugs and they're dumping it into the water supply."

"What was he planning?"

"I don't know."

"Was he working for Falcone," Gordon pressed.

"He mentioned someone else. Someone worse."

Both men were distracted from their conversation by Scarlett, who coughed roughly before gasping for more air.

"She needs the antidote before the damage is permanent." Batman said, leaning over to get another look at Scarlett.

"How long does she have?"

"Not long."

Gordon nodded and stood up, hoisting Scarlett's body with him. He turned to walk towards the stairs, but a buzzing noise stopped him. Turning back to Batman, he saw the masked man crouching on the ground, a smile on his lips.

"What is that," Gordon said.

"Backup."

Suddenly thousands of bats invaded the building. Gordon cursed and began his flight down the stairs, Scarlett hanging limply in his arms.

* * *

**I just keep getting her in binds don't I? But whatever. Hope you all don't mind that I'm not bringing Rachel Dawes into the story. Katie Holmes ruined it for me. Smiling the "Joey Potter" half smile at Christian Bale throughout the whole movie made me want to slap her. No emotion whatsoever I'M SORRY!**

**Leave me a review won't you? **

**islove1980**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm posting this chapter today in order to get it up. It's already written and I might as well right?**

**I don't know how long it will be until my next update, seeing as how the internet is not going to be active at my mother's till October. I'll try to get a library so I can update. **

**But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

As Gordon finally made his way into the alley, he looked around for his masked friend. He looked down at Scarlett and saw her eyes half dazed. Almost as if she was drunk. She had been clutching his coat when they had been making their way through the bats but now she was limp.

"How is she," a voice said from behind him.

Gordon turned and was met by Batman. He rushed over and deposited Scarlett into Batman's arms. He was shocked when Scarlett made no movement.

"She's fading. We gotta go. I'll get my car."

Batman turned on his heel and walked quickly to the Tumbler that was hidden on the side of the alley. Pressing a button on a remote, the top slid open. He set Scarlett down carefully before climbing into the driver's side. He then yelled to Gordon.

"I brought mine."

"Yours," Gordon yelled, turning around.

Bright lights suddenly hit him in the face and the Tumbler whizzed past him.

"I've got to get me one of those."

Driving at full speed, Batman drove straight towards a police car and without a second thought, drove over it. As he hit the open streets, he looked over to Scarlett. She was looking around and jumping at all the bright lights.

"Stay calm. You've been poisoned."

Scarlett jumped again and pulled her legs to her chest.

"I can't breathe," she said.

"Breathe slowly," Batman replied.

Looking out the window, Scarlett saw the lights glowing bright and everything seemed to be moving much faster than it really was. Groaning, she leaned her head against the glass window. Batman looked quickly over at her and he gripped the gears.

"Hold on."

He continued to drive through the streets of Gotham, the police tailing him. They were having a hard time keeping up with them though. Taking a turn into a parking garage, Batman drove up the winding ramp rapidly. Scarlett looked out the window and saw that the ramp was spinning.

"What are you doing," she screamed.

"Shortcut," Batman replied.

Driving faster, Batman finally reached the top of the parking garage. He did a quick turn and jammed up the tumbler in the middle of two cars. Shifting, he drove the Tumbler and angled it towards the end of the roof. The cops had cornered him and a helicopter light was shining in his face.

"Trust me," he said turning to Scarlett.

She nodded at him and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know long her eyes were clamped shut but before she knew it, the Tumbler was driving again. It flew over the side of the garage and began to drive over the roofs of Gotham. Scarlett screamed and covered her head in fear. They drove over the rooftops for quite some time until he shifted and moved onto the freeway. Weaving in and out of lanes he pressed a screen on the side of the hull, which caused the vehicle to go dark. He guided the Tumbler back so the police cars would not see him. Looking back to Scarlett, he saw her staring out the window. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers tightly.

"Stay with me Scarlett," he said.

She looked over to him, her eyes looking at him questioningly. He then let go of her hand and turned back to the road. The lights around the Tumbler turned back on and he whizzed past them before the cops knew what hit them. He then crashed through a stone barrier and through a metal gate. Driving under a bridge, he began to drive down the familiar path back to Wayne Manor.

Scarlett stared blankly out the window. She tried to keep her eyes open but she wasn't doing so well. Trying to concentrate on the tress whizzing past, Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw the trees were beginning to become faint and not vibrantly lit like they had been. Reaching her arm towards Batman, she clutched his upper arm as if to say that something was not right. She would have spoken but she couldn't find her voice.

As Scarlett clutched Batman tightly, he drove faster.

"Just hold on."

"I can't," Scarlett whispered.

As the words left her mouth, her small hand dropped from Batman's upper arm and dropped lifelessly onto the leather seats. Turning quickly to Scarlett, Batman's eyes widened when he saw her head drop against the window.

"SCARLETT!"

Hitting the gas with force, he guided the Tumbler over the end of the road and flew over the small river. Bursting through the waterfall that concealed the cave, Batman drove the Tumbler as close to the work table as he could. Not even bothering to turn the tank off, Batman hit a switch which caused the roof to open. Hopping out, he flew to the table and swiftly took a glass tube filled with the antidote. Inserting it into a shot holder, he flew quickly back to Scarlett's side. Grabbing her bare arm, he stuck the needle into her arm and administered the shot.

Lowering his head, he climbed off the hood of the Tumbler, and walked around to his side of the tank. Removing the mask, Batman was gone for the moment. Stopping to sweep the sweat from his brow, Bruce turned off the Tumbler and headed back to Scarlett's side. Reaching carefully in, he picked up the lifeless girl without effort and carried her over to a stone table. Setting her down, he stroked her face before turning back to the Tumbler and sitting back on the hood. Reaching to his side, he pulled his mask back over his head and waited.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into a half hour. By this time, Scarlett should have woken up. Beginning to panic, Bruce tried to remain calm but his emotions got the best of him. If he lost her, Bruce knew he would give up all hope. He could never be happy because everything he loved was taken away. Just as he was about to give up and call Fox, Scarlett's arm moved. Perking up on the Tumbler, he watched as Scarlett's eyes fluttered open.

"Damn bats," Scarlett muttered.

Rubbing her eyes, Scarlett moved her arms and legs and smiled when she felt them move. Looking around, she was shocked when she looked to her right and saw Batman sitting on the hood of his tank, waiting. She smirked and turned on her side.

"How do you feel?"

"Where are we? Why did you bring me here," Scarlett said.

"If I hadn't, your mind would now be lost."

Groaning, Scarlett hoisted her body off the table. She didn't see Batman stand quickly and walk towards her.

"It's... where is Dr. Crane?"

Suddenly she felt a tug on her neck. Looking up, Scarlett saw Batman staring back down at her.

"Rest. Gordon has Crane."

"Is Sergeant Gordon your friend," Scarlett, lowering herself back down on the table.

"I don't half the luxury of friends," Batman said, a half smile gracing his lips.

"That sucks."

"I'm going to give you a sedative. You'll wake up back at home."

Without warning, Scarlett sat up and looked at Batman, a glare in her eyes.

"Listen. I've had enough injections and inhaling for the day. I don't want that sedative. You can trust me because who would I tell? Who would believe me?"

Smiling at her outburst, Batman said, "Fair enough. But I do want you to give these to Gordon. And Gordon alone. Trust nobody."

Looking down at the glass bottles in Batman's hands, Scarlett said, "What are they?"

"The antidote. One for Gordon to inaugurate himself, and the other for mass production."

"Mass production," Scarlett asked, taking the bottles from his hand.

"Crane was just a pawn. We need to be ready."

Nodding, Scarlett placed the glass bottles in the pocket of her dress. When she was finished, she looked back up to see Batman standing by the Tumbler. He obviously wanted to take her home. Scarlett, however, had other plans. Sliding her body off the table, she slowly walked over to Batman.

"You know, you've saved my life twice and I don't even know your name. Or your identity for that matter. How bout you be nice and tell me both. I won't tell."

Turning towards the waterfall, Bruce closed his eyes. He seriously considered what he was about to do. He didn't want her to know for the fear that someone could come after her. Yet, he loved her and was willing to have her be the only person, besides Alfred, to know who he truly was. Turning back to Scarlett, he saw her eyes filled with wonder. Taking a deep breath, Bruce reached behind his head and pulled the mask from his face. As the mask finally revealed that it was him, Scarlett smiled softly.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Bruce smiled, and set the mask down on the Tumbler. Scarlett looked down at her heel clad feet and then looked back up to him. Sensing something was wrong, Bruce touched her arm lightly. Flinching at his leather clad touch, Scarlett grabbed his hand and pulled the glove off, freeing his hand. Looking down at her as she stroked his hand softly, Bruce put his remaining hand to his mouth and pulled the other glove off with his teeth. Taking her remaining hand in his, he squeezed it.

"I don't want to feel what you hide behind. I want to feel you. Not some cocoon," Scarlett said softly.

"It's my wall."

"Your wall doesn't need to be up around me," Scarlett said, smiling.

Smiling, Bruce pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, his chin resting on her head. Scarlett thought he was holding her a bit too tight, but she didn't complain. She knew he wanted nothing more than to protect her. They stood quietly for few minutes until Bruce's head snapped up. Feeling nothing resting atop her head, Scarlett looked up at him.

"What?"

"My birthday party. I forgot," Bruce said, sheepishly.

Making an O shape with her mouth, Scarlett took a hold of Bruce's hand and they walked towards the back of the cave. Stopping in front of what looked like a large closet, Bruce let go of Scarlett's hand to open up the doors. On one of the doors hung a black suit. Without warning, Bruce undid what was holding the top half of his suit and let it fall to the ground leaving his chest, arms and back bare.

Scarlett raised her eyebrows and raked her eyes across his physique. It took all her willpower to not throw him to the ground and have her way with him. Attempting to concentrate on something other that Bruce, Scarlett turned in the direction of the Tumbler and pretended to admire the cave. As she looked away, Bruce slid the bottom half of his suit off, leaving him in a pair of black briefs.

He then slipped the pants of his suit on and buttoned them. Looking over to Scarlett, he smiled as he saw her turned away, attempting to be polite. Bruce reached over to her and stroked her bare shoulder. Startled, Scarlett turned to him, her eyes wide. She walked to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist. He responded by claiming her mouth with his own. Letting out a moan from the back of her throat, Scarlett lowered her hands to the buttons of his pants and began to undo them.

"Not here," Bruce said, breaking the kiss.

"Why not," she said, pouting.

"Do you really want to do this in a damp cave? Besides, we have a party to attend."

"WHAT? I'm not going," Scarlett screeched.

Smiling, Bruce continued to dress. As he put on his shirt, and buttoned it up, he tucked it into his pants and grabbed Scarlett's hand. Resisting as he dragged her to the elevator that would take them up to the manor, Scarlett groaned as he pushed her into the elevator and closed the door behind them. Grabbing a lever and twisting it, the contraption shot up. Shrieking, Scarlett grabbed Bruce's arm tightly.

"What," Bruce said.

"Nothing. Just feel like I'm going to vomit," Scarlett joked.

As they reached the top, the two disembarked and walked along the short corridor and at the end, Bruce hit a button, causing the paneling to slide aside. Scarlett giggled, as she saw Alfred standing with Bruce's coat and bowtie. Looking very un-amused. Stepping into the brightly lit library, Bruce walked quickly over to Alfred, leaving Scarlett to stand by the piano. Alfred looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"Scarlett. Still haven't changed yet. It's alright though. You look beautiful anyway."

Scarlett smiled and walked past the two men and into the brightly lit marble hallway to wait for Bruce. And to overhear their conversation.

"When you told me your grand plan for saving Gotham, the only thing that stopped me from calling the men in white coats, was when you said it wasn't about thrill seeking."

"It's not," Bruce said, tying his bowtie.

"What would you call that," Alfred said, pointing to the TV.

Craning her neck, Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw the whole chase captured on video.

Bruce shrugged and looked straight ahead.

"Damn good television."

"It's a miracle no one was killed," Alfred said, his voice rising.

"I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road Alfred."

Scarlett flinched inwardly. Bruce on the other hand, turned his back to Alfred, who slipped the coat on him.

"You're getting lost inside this monster of yours."

"I'm using this monster to help other people, just like my father did," Bruce said, growing irritated.

"For Thomas Wayne, helping others wasn't about proving anything to anyone, including himself," Alfred replied.

Turning to back to Scarlett, Bruce saw her standing a few feet away, looking down at her shoes. He studied her figure for a moment which was basked in the dim light. She almost looked angelic.

He then turned to Alfred, and said, "It was Scarlett. She was dying. Is it wrong that I care for her and wanted her to live?"

Walking away from Alfred, Bruce walked into the marble hallway and grabbed Scarlett's hand, and they began to walk down the hallway before Alfred's voice stopped them.

"Well we both care for Scarlett. But what you're doing is beyond that. It can't be personal or else you're just a vigilante."

"Is Fox still here," Bruce said.

"Yes sir."

"We need to send these people away," Bruce said, turning back to walk down the hall. But the fact that Scarlett pulled him back stopped him.

"Those are Bruce's Wayne's friends out there. You have a name to maintain," Alfred said.

"I don't care about my name," Bruce yelled.

"It's not just your name sir. It's your father's name. And it's all that's left of him."

Bruce stopped and turned back to Alfred. He had struck a nerve and Scarlett could see it written all over Bruce's face.

Alfred glanced over to Scarlett and he knew that she understood what he was trying to say. Walking over to the couple, Alfred put his hand on Scarlett's shoulder and said, "Don't let him destroy it."

With that, he turned and walked back into the library. Scarlett turned to Bruce and saw him looking down at his feet. Giving his hand a squeeze, she said, "C'mon. You have to go schmooze."

Nodding at her, Bruce turned and walked down the hallway and towards the sound of guests. Scarlett thought she would just stand by the entrance, considering she was not dressed for a party but as Bruce rounded the corner, her hand still grasped in his, all the guests turned and the band struck up a tune. The sound of "Happy Birthday" sounded throughout the large banquet hall and Scarlett blanched at the scene. It was all so fake to her.

A man with champagne walked by and Bruce took a glass from the tray and he raised the glass high. Looking down at Scarlett, he saw the perplexed look on her face and he smiled before walking into the banquet hall. Surprised that he was pulling her into the party, Scarlett's eyes widened.

"What are you doing? I'm not going in there. I look horrid."

Planting her feet and holding on to the marble column, Scarlett tried to resist him tugging on her.

"I'm not moving," Scarlett whispered.

Smiling, Bruce wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. In front of all his colleagues. Many of the older people smiled at the gesture. But many young women scowled. Looking down at Scarlett's surprised face, Bruce said, "I think you look beautiful and I love you. That's all that should matter."

"I'm sorry I just hallucinated. What did you just say," Scarlett said her eyes wide.

As the song finished, Bruce stopped in front of Earle, his arm still wrapped around Scarlett's waist. Mr. Earle's eyes widened at the sight of Bruce and his assistant arm in arm.

"Mr. Earle," Bruce said.

"Happy Birthday Bruce. And… Scarlett is it," Earle said.

Scarlett nodded politely at Mr. Earle before she spotted Emily across the room, in a black floor length dress.

"How did the stock offering go," Bruce said, appearing interested.

"Prices soared."

"Who was buying?"

Bored out of her mind, Scarlett tapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"What's wrong," Bruce said, turning to her.

"Not to be rude but I'm bored out of my skull and I see Emily over there. A wildflower it seems. Can I go over to her?"

Bruce gave her a smile before letting go of her hand. Pulling away from Bruce, Scarlett walked quickly over to Emily, who had a grin plastered to her face. As she stopped in front of her, Emily grabbed her hands and said, "Oh my gosh. Tell me everything!"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm stopping at a cliffhanger. Right when it's toward the climax of the movie. LOVES IT! Anyway, leave me a review and hopefully I'll be up with a new chapter this weekend. **

**And I laughed when everyone commented on the Katie Holmes issue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the internet has not been turned off at my mom's. So I can still update from home. YAY! **

**I personally don't like this chpater b/c I was very rushed and wrote it in a hurry. I also used a quote from a different movie in this chapter. A pudding pop to those who recognize it. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch _The New World. _Umm yeah. There's only one reason I'm watching it. I'm officially a fruit loop. I know it. I don't care. And I still want to see _3:10 to Yuma _but I'll wait till it comes out on DVD. HAHA!**

* * *

Only 20 minutes had passed since the party began. Scarlett had been in the room 10 minutes and after walking quickly to Emily, she explained the situation between herself and Bruce. Emily was all ears and her lips were set in a grin as Scarlett blushed as she hesitated to tell.

"Oh the blush means something. Scarlett you have to tell me!"

Smiling, Scarlett leaned in closely to Emily and said, "He told me that he loves me and that it didn't matter if I looked bad tonight. His opinion was all the should matter."

As she leaned back, Scarlett looked Emily in the face and watched as her mouth dropped open.

"SHUT UP," Emily screamed.

The room suddenly went quiet and all the guests turned towards the two girls. Bruce and Mr. Earle turned towards the scream and Bruce smiled when he saw Scarlett's shocked face. She obviously wasn't used to being the center of attention. As all the guests looked at Emily in shock, Scarlett quickly clamped her hand over Emily's mouth. Muffling against Scarlett's hand, Emily attempted to tell Scarlett to remove her hand.

"She's had way too much to drink. Excuse her," Scarlett said, putting on a grin.

The guests all nodded, and many of them laughed quietly at the thought of the young girl being drunk at such a prestigious party. Taking her hand from Emily's mouth, Scarlett steered her in the direction of the fireplace and away from the prying eyes of the guests.

"Gosh Em keep it down will you," Scarlett said, as they reached the fireplace.

Rolling her eyes, Emily said, "Alright I'm sorry. But you got me all excited. I want details about you two my dear!"

"OK! I'll tell you," Scarlett said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

Pursing her lips, Emily leaned closer to Scarlett and widened her eyes to signal she was ready.

"Well, when he was sick, and we had the day off, I came here and I slept in his bed until he was better. Then he saved me from…something and as he was getting ready for tonight I tried to seduce him to sleep with me," Scarlett blurted out in rapid speech.

Clamping her lips shut, Scarlett waited for Emily's reaction. She watched as Emily's eyes widened and her mouth drooped open again. Closing her eyes, for the fear that Emily was going to scream, Scarlett waited for the screech. But it never came. Popping her eyes open, Scarlett looked at Emily and he expression was the same. Panicking, Scarlett said, "Say something."

Smiling, Emily grabbed Scarlett's hands and led her in a victory dance, saying, "You're going to be Mrs. Wayne. You're going to be Mrs. Wayne and have cute little babies with Bruce. Don't forget to name one after me!"

"Oh god shut up," Scarlett said.

As Scarlett and Emily were off by the fireplace, Bruce was making the rounds of the party. He gave a few nods to well wishers before he looked over to the buffet table where he noticed Lucius Fox. Walking over to the man, Bruce nodded to more people saying Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday Bruce," another man called out.

"Thank you," Bruce replied as he stopped in front of Fox.

"And thank you for that item," he said, lowering his voice to Fox.

"You're welcome. I know you'll put it to good use," Fox said.

"I already have," Bruce replied, stealing a glance over to Scarlett who was conversing with Emily. Her laugh sounded throughout the hall and Bruce smiled.

Turning back to Fox, he said, "How long would it take to manufacture the antidote on a large scale?"

"Weeks. Why?"

"Somebody's planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply."

"The water supply won't help you disperse an inhalant," Fox said.

"What," Bruce replied.

"Unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize all the water in the mains. A microwave emitter like the one Wayne Enterprises just misplaced."

"Misplaced," Bruce said, raising his brows.

"Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it."

"I need you to go back to Wayne Enterprises now and start making more of that antidote. The police are gonna need as much as they can get their hands on."

Bruce then turned and began to walk over to Scarlett until Fox spoke again.

"My security clearance has been revoked."

Bruce turned back to Fox and said, "That wouldn't stop a man like you, would it?"

Fox smiled and said, "I suppose not."

Fox then set his drink down, and headed in the direction of the exit. Bruce headed in the direction of Scarlett. He needed to get her somewhere safe. He was almost to her before he was stopped by a woman.

"Bruce, there's someone you must meet."

"Not now, Mrs. Delane," Bruce said, trying to pull away from her.

But the older woman pulled him along before they stopped in front of a man whose back was to them.

"Now am I pronouncing this right? Mr. Ra's al Ghul."

Looking up in shock, Bruce's eyes widened as the man turned around and gave him a look.

"You're not Ra's al Ghul. I watched him die," Bruce said slowly.

"But is Ra's al Ghul immortal? Or are his methods supernatural," a voice spoke up from behind.

Bruce froze. He knew that voice anywhere. It was Ducard. Turning around to face the man he had saved, Bruce said, "Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, Ra's?"

Ducard smiled and leaned in closer to Bruce. "Surely a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops of Gotham wouldn't begrudge me dual identities."

"I saved your life," Bruce said.

Ducard looked around the room before his eyes fell on a girl in green. Bruce followed his gaze and his eyes hardened as he saw Ducard eyeing Scarlett. Ducard noticed the protective look his former student was giving the young girl.

Smiling, he said, "I warned you about compassion, Bruce. I also told you the memory of your loved one is just poison in your veins. And that one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed so you'd be spared your pain."

Bruce's hands hardened and he leaned in closer to Ducard.

"Your quarrel is with me. You let these people, and her, go."

"You are welcome to explain the situation to them."

Grabbing his champagne glass tightly, Bruce walked to the center of the room and tapped on the glass.

"Everyone. Everybody."

The music stopped and all the people turned to Bruce. Scarlett and Emily pushed their way to the front so Scarlett was in clean view of Bruce. He looked over to her but didn't smile. He then turned back to all the guests.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze."

The room erupted in scattered laughter. Scarlett, however, wanted to know what was going on.This was not like Bruce at all. He seemed hurried.

"No, really. There's a thing about being a Wayne that you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you."

Scarlett's eyes widened and she watched as an older man came up to Bruce.

"That's enough Bruce."

"I'm not finished," Bruce said, taking a drink of champagne.

"To all of you…all of you phonies. All of you two-faced friends, you sycophantic suck-ups who smile through your teeth at me. Please, leave me in peace. Please. Stop smiling, it's not a joke. Please leave. The party's over, get out."

With that, all the guests began moving and making rude remarks on their way out. Scarlett and Emily stayed where they were and looked at each other.

"Well. That'll certainly be office chatter on Monday," Emily dead panned.

Nodding, Scarlett walked over to Bruce and grabbed his hand tightly. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The apple has fallen very far from the tree, Mr. Wayne," one man said on his way out.

Bruce just rolled his eyes and looked down at Scarlett.

"What's going on with you?"

"I need you to go with Emily. Go back to her house and stay there. Don't leave, don't go outside. Stay inside where you are safe," Bruce demanded.

"What? No. I'm staying with you. I don't want to leave."

Bruce looked around and saw that the manor was almost empty. He saw Ducard eying him with vengeance and various men in black were standing around. Panicking and fearing Scarlett's safety, he kissed her quickly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know if he would get out of this alive.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "You stay alive, no matter what occurs. I will find you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how far, I will find you."

Nodding into his chest, Scarlett intangled herself from his arms and walked quickly to Emily's side. Bruce watched her as she grabbed Emily's hand and they began their walk from the mansion. He watched as she walked past Ducard and gave him a short glare. Ducard simply smirked at her and looked back to Bruce. His lips were pursed and Ducard smiled knowing his former student had a weak spot.

* * *

**So did you like it? Spot the quote? Good job if you did. Anyway, the next chapter will be up next weekend (hopefully). **

**Leave me a review. It would be nice. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welp, it's the weekend. You know what that means. More updating! Hope you've been waiting patiently. **

**Anyway, this chapter is mostly flashbacks. All the italics are flashbacks. Sorry if you don't like flashbacks but I do. That's what matters. I'm kidding. Kinda.. :)**

**It's just some cute moments between young/older Scarlett and Bruce. You'll see what I mean by young. **

* * *

"_Ok, ok. Enough with stupid questions. First girlfriend?" _

"_First girlfriend? That's the best you have," Bruce said, brows raised. _

_Scarlett smiled and jokingly picked up the wet sponge from the garage floor. Making it look like she was going to throw it at him, Bruce began to get up and move out of her path. There was no way he was getting water all over him. Scarlett giggled and dropped the sponge back on the floor. Making an innocent shrug, she patted the ground next to her, instructing Bruce to sit back down. He did so cautiously. _

"_Bruce, I'm not going to throw the sponge at you. But if you don't answer the question I just might." _

"_Well then, at that thought. My first girlfriend was Rachel Dawes. I was 13 and she was 12. We were family friends and it was a bad idea in the first place," Bruce said. _

_Scarlett snorted into her hand. The look on Bruce's face was priceless. His face was red and he had a smile from ear to ear. He looked like he was embarrassed by the fact that he dated Rachel. Giving him a punch on the arm, Scarlett said, "I'm sure she's not that bad. But then again I don't know her." _

_Looking up at Scarlett, Bruce smiled and placed his hand on her knee. Blushing at the intimate contact, Scarlett looked off and stared at the vast land in front of her. Bruce noticed her cheeks had become red and he removed his hand from her knee. _

"_So who was your first boyfriend?"_

_Scarlett looked away from the land and looked back at Bruce. He had leaned back on his elbows and Scarlett's eyes widened at the muscle definition in his biceps and how he was just leaning back causally. Clearing her throat, Scarlett fiddled with the hem of the dress._

"_If you can believe it, I've never had a serious boyfriend."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, when you're the daughter of Carmine Falcone, you never get off of the landing stretch so to speak. As soon as the guy wanted to meet the parents, I flaked and dumped them on the spot. My brother used to laugh and say that at the rate I was going, I would be a spinster by 30. Maybe that'll change since my father's in jail now." _

_Watching Scarlett's face, he saw that it reddened when she said that maybe her spinster life would change. He hoped she was referring to him and not another man. Sitting in silence, Bruce studied Scarlett. From her ebony hair to her blue green eyes, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on. Her skin was tan and her legs were long and lean. Besides the fact that they were encased in black boots at the moment. Bruce was so caught up in her, that he didn't see Scarlett eying him with a confused look on her face. She was a little freaked out by it to tell the truth._

"_Umm so, now that we've done love lives, why don't we talk about parents," Scarlett said._

_As soon as she did, Bruce looked up from admiring her and his eyes went dark. Realizing her mistake, Scarlett looked away and said, "That was a mistake. How stupid of me for even asking." _

_Sitting up, Bruce patted her shoulder and said, "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it that's all." _

_Scarlett nodded and swiveled around to face him. Putting her chin on her knuckles, she sat interested in what he had to say. Bruce reached for her hand and turned it over, outlining the skin on her palm with his fingers. _

"_My father was a __physician__ and __philanthropist__ as you probably know. I always found it odd that he never was in change of Wayne Enterprises but he told me that he left that duty to more established men who knew what they were doing. He was a kind man and he never really raised his voice. I remember he used to tell me when I fell I had to learn to pick myself back up. My mother was the heir to the Kane Chemical fortune and a member of one of __Gotham City__'s wealthiest families. Kind of like you. She had the reputation as a debutant but after she met my father, she settled down. I don't really remember much of them seeing as how I was only 8 when they were killed." _

_Scarlett's face softened as she saw Bruce look away from her and let go of her hand. She felt horrible about what had happened to him and knew that was the reason why he seemed so aloof and guarded. He was afraid to get hurt. Swallowing hard, Scarlett grabbed his hand causing him to look up at her. _

"_Want to hear about my screwed up home life," she joked. _

_Bruce smiled and continued to hold her hand as his face turned serious. _

"_What was your mother like? Your father?" _

"_My mother was very beautiful. The kindest person really. It really didn't matter if you were poor or rich. She would give anyone the respect they deserved. She was my best friend and she was always there when I needed her. When she died, I had never felt so alone. My brother tried to help me with my depression but it never worked. I distracted myself with school and I hated to come back to the manor. My father was always dealing with thugs and he despised me. When my mother was killed by another mob family, my father turned hateful towards me. I didn't know why but my Alberto, my brother, told me it was because I resembled my mother so much. He couldn't bear to look at me and sometimes, at night, if he saw me at a distance he would whisper "Louisa" but then turn angry when he saw it was me." _

_Stopping, Scarlett felt her eyes tearing. She looked away from Bruce quickly. _

"_You don't have to continue," Bruce said reassuringly. _

"_I need to. It feels good to tell someone. Anyway, when I was done with schooling, I came back to the manor with the plan of moving out. I did so that very same day. My father was mad at first but he agreed to put me up in the apartment I have now and I changed my last name to Williams. To anyone who asked, my parents were heirs to fortunes and I was trying to make it on my own. My brother promised to keep my red Range Rover and I just left. I never said goodbye to my father because I knew he would just shun me and say "Good riddance" before shoving me out. So, that's why I'm where I am today. Nothing but a girl who still fears her father coming to take her and lock her up away from the world."_

_As she finished, Scarlett withdrew her hand from Bruce's and fiddled with the charm around her neck. Reaching forward, Bruce grasped the charm that was around Scarlett's neck. It looked like a saint of some sort but he felt raised letters on the back. _

_Turning it over and reading it, he said, "SLF. What does the L stand for?"_

"_Loviise. It's French and my mother thought it would be cute to have the French term of her name," Scarlett said. _

_Bruce smiled and placed it against her chest. Looking back to her, he said, "Did you know that I have met you before?"_

"_Really? Where," Scarlett said, anxious. _

"_About 7 years ago. Do you remember the night a certain man interrupted your dinner? With your father?" _

_Scarlett's eyes widened in shock as she did indeed remember. Bruce also thought back to the day when he had first met Scarlett. _

* * *

_Touching his face lightly, where Rachel had slapped him, Bruce angrily strode towards the bar. It looked seedy and dirty but he knew this was where Gotham's crime went. He knew Falcone would be inside and Bruce intended to confront him. Swinging the door open, Bruce walked inside and craned his neck, looking for Falcone. He saw Falcone towards the back, seated with two bodyguards beside him. Walking forward, Bruce strode past Gotham's seedy people and up to Falcone, who hadn't noticed him yet. Suddenly, a young girl in a school uniform came bounding past him. _

"_Sorry I'm late. Traffic was hell." _

_Falcone stood and embraced the girl. "How's your mother feeling?"_

"_She's fine," the brunette girl said, her back to Bruce. _

"_I would love to chat, but the young man behind you seems to want to have a word with me," Falcone said, looking over to Bruce. _

_The girl finally turned around to face Bruce and he was hit with the most intense blue green eyes. She couldn't have been more than 17 and she wore a plaid skirt that was way to short for catholic school standards. Her white collared shirt was untucked and the first few buttons were open, revealing tan skin and a necklace around her neck. She wore black flats on her feet and she looked at Bruce inquisitively. _

"_Scarlett, this is Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne, this is my daughter Scarlett."_

_The girl, Scarlett, looked at him and gave a smile before turning and sliding into the booth next to her father. Falcone nodded to the two bodyguards and the men grabbed Bruce quickly and searched him. As they searched him, Bruce saw Scarlett's eyes turn to rage, and she looked at her father. _

"_What are you doing that to him for? Why here?" _

_Falcone ignored his daughter's questions and said, "You're taller than you look in the tabloids, Mr. Wayne."_

_As the men finished searching Bruce, Falcone continued. "No gun. I'm insulted." _

_The men then pushed Bruce into the booth next to Scarlett, who moved away from him on instinct. She hated the way her father would treat innocent people. But she couldn't do anything to stop him. Bruce looked over to her from under his hair and looked away just as quick. _

"_I didn't come here to say thank you. I came to show you that not everyone in Gotham is afraid of you," Bruce said. _

"_Only those who know me, kid. Look around you. You'll see two councilmen, a union official, couple off-duty cops, and a judge."_

_Reaching to his side, Falcone pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Bruce. Scarlett swallowed nervously and hoped he wouldn't blow this young man's brains out. _

"_I wouldn't have a second's hesitation of blowing your head off in front of them. Seeing as how my daughter is present, I would have her leave the room first. But, that's power you can't buy. That's the power of fear."_

"_I'm not afraid of you," Bruce said. _

_Looking over to Bruce, Scarlett attempted to make eye contact with him and signal for him to stop. But she couldn't. _

"_Because you think you got nothing to lose. But you haven't thought it through. You haven't thought about your lady friend in the DA's office. You haven't thought about your old butler. Bang! People from your world have so much to lose. Now, you think because your mommy and your daddy got shot, you know about the ugly side of life, but you don't. You've never tasted desperate. You're Bruce Wayne, the prince of Gotham. You'd have to go miles to meet someone who didn't know your name. So don't come here with your anger, trying to prove something to yourself. This is a world you'll never understand. And you always fear what you don't understand_."

_Scarlett closed her eyes and looked down, unable to look at Bruce's face. He looked defeated beyond belief and a look of anger was in his eyes. Falcone knew he had cut the young man deep. Nodding to his bodyguards, they roughly grabbed Bruce from the booth. The bigger man punched Bruce in the face, causing him to double over and blood to seep over his lip. Suddenly, Scarlett stood and said, "Vincent STOP!" _

_Vincent looked at his boss' daughter before looking over to his boss. Bruce looked at Scarlett and saw how her eyes had turned angry once more. _

"_Scarlett, stay out of this," Falcone said angrily. _

_Not breaking eye contact with Bruce, she said, "No. This is unfair and you know it." _

_Ignoring his hormonal daughter, Falcone said, "Yeah, you got spirit, kid. I'll give you that. More than your old man anyway. In the joint, Chill told me about the night he killed your parents. He said your father begged for mercy. Begged. Like a dog."_

_Bruce's hands clenched into fists and he attempted to break free from the two men holding him back. Scarlett's hand on his chest stopped him and Bruce allowed himself to be dragged out of the bar, his eyes on the young girl who slowly walked after him. _

_A second later, he was thrown onto the concrete and landed in a puddle. Cursing, Bruce slowly turned over and found himself staring at black flats. Sitting up, he saw Scarlett looking down at him. _

"_Are you alright?" _

_Bruce stood angrily, and said, "I'm fine. Go back to daddy." _

_He turned and walked away from the girl, regretting what he said to her immediately. Hearing footsteps behind him, Bruce turned and saw Scarlett running after him, a bemused expression on her face. _

"_Go back to daddy? That's the best you have Mr. Prince of Gotham?" _

_Bruce smirked and stopped in front of a bum, who was warming his hands in a trash can fire. Scarlett came and stood next to Bruce, shivering at the cold wind. The bum and Bruce both looked at her and Scarlett shrugged before saying, "I rushed over from school. Big whoop. I'm freezing." _

_Reaching into his pocket, Bruce pulled out his wallet and threw it into the fire. Scarlett's eyes widened as Bruce held out money to the bum. _

"_For what?" _

"_Your jacket." _

"_Okay," the bum said. _

_Bruce took his long jacket off and handed it to the bum. He then pulled his sweater off, revealing a longer shirt underneath. Holding out the sweater to Scarlett, she took it slowly before pulling it over her head. As it settled over her frame, Scarlett scowled when she saw it fell past her already short skirt. Bruce cracked a smile when he saw her trying to make the sweater shorter._

"_Hey, hey, hey. Let me have it. It's a nice coat," the bum said, interrupting Bruce. _

"_Be careful who sees you with that. They're gonna come looking for me," Bruce said, reaching over and pulling on the bum's jacket. _

"_Who?" _

"_Everyone," Bruce replied, before walking away from Scarlett and the bum. _

_Nodding a curt goodbye to the bum, Scarlett walked quickly after Bruce. He had stopped a few feet away and was staring at the boats in the harbor. Walking to his side, Scarlett inhaled the smell of his cologne on the sweater he had given her. Bruce looked down at her and admired how cute she looked in his sweater. She looked so tiny and fragile. _

"_Where will you go," Scarlett said breaking the silence. _

"_Are you always this inquisitive?"_

"_I'm 17. What do you expect," she said cracking a smile. _

_Bruce looked down at her and caught her gaze. He then looked back towards the boats. He had an urge to run and get away from Gotham. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his. It was Scarlett's. He tightened his hand around hers before he looked down at her again. Her blue green eyes were sparkling and he knew that she was attempting to comfort him. But he knew he couldn't stay. He let go of her hand and said, "Hopefully you turn out to be a better person than your father." _

_Before she could reply, Bruce took off in a run and ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was even going. Behind him, Scarlett watched him run and she smiled. _

* * *

_The two adults sat lazily, each caught up in the memory of when they first met. What Bruce didn't know, was that Scarlett still had his sweater. Why she had never remembered him, she didn't know. She had simply gone on with life after he left. Scarlett had never given him a second thought and only thought of the young man she had met once before he walked out of her life as quickly as he had entered. Looking down to her watch, Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw how late it was. She got to her feet quickly and scowled when she saw dirt on the dress. _

"_Jeez, Bruce. Why did you have me sit on the dirty ground? I really don't want to ruin this dress."_

_Suddenly, she felt two arms encircle her waist. Looking up she saw Bruce looking down at her, a crooked smile on his face. _

"_What are you doing," Scarlett said quietly. _

"_You think too much," he replied. _

_Outraged, Scarlett attempted to shout but was stopped by Bruce's lips hovering over hers. Slowly, Scarlett closed her eyes and leaned forward. Their lips would have met, if not for Alfred's voice far off in the distance. _

"_Scarlett? Scarlett snap out of it. We're here." _

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Scarlett unstuck her head from the window of Emily's car and groaned. She had been having memories of her and Bruce's time together. After they had left the mansion, Scarlett had curled up on the seat and had fallen asleep not wanting to talk to anyone. Emily didn't have the heart to wake her and she knew the girl had not slept fully in 2 days. So when she finally had to wake Scarlett up, it was safe to say Scarlett was not happy.

"Scarlett, we're here."

Scarlett nodded and stepped out of the car. Slamming the door, she leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. She tried to keep her mind occupied, but she kept worrying about Bruce. Putting her hands at her sides, she felt two tiny objects in her dress pocket. Gasping, Scarlett remembered she had to find Gordon and give him the antidote. Forgetting about Bruce for the moment, she raced into Emily's house and up the stairs.

Bursting into Emily's room, she caught her in mid undress. Emily held the dress up to her body and furrowed her eyes.

"JESUS CHRIST SCARLETT!"

"Sorry Em. I need to borrow some clothes. I also need to borrow the car."

"Why? Bruce told you to stay put and with me," Emily said.

"A friend told me to get these to Sergeant Gordon," Scarlett replied, pulling out the glass tubes. "Please Emily. I know he told me to stay put but I need to do this."

Without a word, Emily walked to her dresser and pulled out jeans, a black shirt, and a vest to go over it. She then threw them to Scarlett, who caught them swiftly.

"Stay inside. Don't go out and just stay safe," Scarlett instructed Emily.

Emily nodded before walking to her friend and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Good luck and stay alive."

Cracking a smile, Scarlett pulled away from Emily. She then turned and walked out into the hallway. Throwing her dress over her head, and folding it neatly, Scarlett pulled on Emily's clothing. When the vest was secure and the tubes were safely in her pocket, Scarlett pulled on her black heels and raced down the stairs. Stopping to grab Emily's keys, she realized the bridge was a short walk away. Shrugging, she threw Emily's keys back on the table and walked out the door.

Outside, Gotham was going nuts. Walking into the street alone was a hazard. Scarlett was shocked when she was almost trampled by citizens running through the streets. Police were right behind them, their guns raised. Her heels clacked on the asphalt as she walked briskly towards the bridge and following the nuts of Gotham. A few curses, and blisters later, Scarlett finally arrived at the bridge. She was pissed to see that it was closed. Police, city folk, and SWAT teams were cluttered everywhere.

Craning her neck to look for Gordon, Scarlett tried to catch sight of someone she could talk to. Walking forwards, she pushed through people until she finally was stopped by a Gotham police officer.

"We're about to raise these bridges," he said, holding her back.

"Officer, I am a Gotham City district attorney. Let me pass," Scarlett lied.

The officer nodded before finally letting her through. She nodded in thanks before racing across the bridge and over to Gordon. Another officer noticed her heading straight to Gordon.

"Hey, Gordon. Someone here to see you."

Gordon turned and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the girl, who only an hour ago, was minutes away from death.

"What are you doing here," he said, rushing up to Scarlett.

"Our friend sent me with these. It counteracts Crane's toxin. Hopefully you won't need it," Scarlett said, handing him the glass bottles and a shot holder.

Gordon took them and said, "Not unless he's got some way of getting that crap into the air."

"People, they want this bridge up in no more than three minutes," an officer's voice ran out.

Gordon grabbed onto Scarlett's upper arm and turned her around, back towards the city.

"Better get you off the island before they raise the bridges. Patrolman!"

But Scarlett yanked away from Gordon as she noticed a man in black push a boy right in the face. Running over to the boy, she yelled at the men.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing," she said, wrapping her arms instinctively around the boy.

As she made sure that he was alright, the man who was in charge turned around to see who was yelling at them. It was Ducard. He recognized the girl right away when he saw her. It was Bruce's girlfriend and he smiled to think that he had left Bruce to die in his burning mansion. Scarlett finally looked up and upon seeing that it was Ducard, her eyes turned cold.

"Gentlemen time to spread the word. And the word is panic."

A second later, the toxin was released on Gotham. Scarlett quickly pulled the boy into her chest and fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around the boy. The boy burrowed into Scarlett and held onto her tightly.

"It's alright," Scarlett said.

The boy nodded and held her tighter. Looking towards the cloudy sky, Scarlett muttered under her breath.

"Hurry up Bruce."

* * *

**Gosh. I always seem to stop at a cliff hanger. DUN DUN DUN! So the ending, after Batman does his thing, is going to be different than the movie. They never show when Bruce went so I made something up. Getting my drift...**

**Hopefully because the hinting of what these two crazy kids want to do is pretty obvious. :)**

**Leave me a little review. Please? Makes my day. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, there's only 2 chapters left until this story is done and I'm curious to know. Do you guys like want a sequel? I know TDK has not been released but I could try to do another one if you guys want me to. I had been thinking about doing an flashforward chapter which shows the two of them 5 years from now. If I don't do a sequel to this, then that's the route I'll take. **

**But it's up to you guys. Tell me. I don't want to write another one if no one wants it. My POTC 3 story has not even been started yet because I don't have the script for it. There's no way I can start it yet (for all those who are waiting for it). So in doing another Batman story, that could take up some time and take my mind from POTC. But like I said, your choice. **

**Anyway, the ending is 2 chapters away and just tell me then. I'll put a lil reminder :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it's short. The next chapter should be longer. **

* * *

The toxin raced through Gotham at lightning speed. People were affected immediately and people began to lose it. Ducard and his men pulled mask over their faces, as they were not to be affected by the gas. Meanwhile, Scarlett had risen from the ground and she was now pulling the boy along. He was coughing profusely and she began to panic.

"It's okay. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you."

"Where are my parents," the boy said.

"I don't know love. What's your name? I can get us to a station and they might be there."

"James," the boy said.

Wrapping her arms around James, Scarlett pulled them through the gas and past people running and screaming. James clung to her tightly, frightened of the scene. Scarlett thanked above for the fact that she was not affected by the toxins.

"No one's going to hurt us," Scarlett assured him.

"Of course they are!"

Whirling towards the voice, Scarlett's eyes widened when she saw Crane in his Scarecrow mask, riding a horse towards them.

"Crane?"

"No. Scarecrow," Crane replied, his voice twisted.

Grabbing James' hand, Scarlett ran in the opposite direction of Crane. It was hard considering she was in heels. As they ran, Scarlett could hear the horse behind them. Dunking into a back way, she dragged James along and almost tripped over an officer. Screaming at the dead man's body, Scarlett turned back around and saw Crane on his horse, towering over them. He had them cornered and James grabbed onto her once more.

"There you are. There is nothing to fear but fear itself."

Looking down, Scarlett's eyes fell upon a tazer sitting by the officer's body. Bending down, she picked it up quickly and pointed it at Crane.

"I'm here to help," Crane said.

"Oh shut up," Scarlett said, pulling the trigger and striking Crane. He screamed in pain, before the horse galloped away.

Stopping by a guard rail, Scarlett pulled James into her arms once more. The boy clung to her side and Scarlett knew he was feeling the full effects of the toxin. She needed to find Gordon and fast. As she fumbled around for her cell, a noise suddenly sounded from behind them. Wrapping her arm around James shoulders, Scarlett whirled around and her eyes widened. Many of Arkham's criminals were staring at her with evil practically brewing in their eyes. Looking towards a dead police officer, Scarlett saw a gun resting on his holster.

Letting go of James, Scarlett ran to the police officer and kneeled down. Pulling on the gun, she grew frustrated when it wouldn't budge. Looking up, she saw the criminals advancing on her. Pulling the gun as hard as she could, Scarlett managed to loosen it and it popped off. Standing and running back to James, she grabbed the boy around the shoulders once more. Pointing the gun to the criminals advancing on them, Scarlett closed her eyes, and wished that a black cape would wrap around her and save them.

But when she opened her eyes once more, she saw them even closer. James' arms wrapped tighter around her. He was shaking and Scarlett began to feel even more nervous and her arm, that held the gun, lowered.

"Batman will save us. He'll come."

Backing up, Scarlett pulled James along until her back was against a wall. She almost tripped over her heels but managed to stand her ground. Knowing there was no other choice, Scarlett pointed the gun once more.

"He'll come," James muttered.

Cocking the gun, Scarlett said, "Don't peak."

Closing her eyes, Scarlett looked away, about to squeeze the trigger. But she never had to. A sharp wind suddenly whooshed past her and her eyes snapped open. All she saw was black and the figure wrapped their arm around Scarlett and James before flying back up to where it came from. Holding onto James tightly, Scarlett felt her feet leave the ground and before she had time to register she was in the air, her heels touched ground once more. The man let go of Scarlett and James and Scarlett kneeled down next to the boy.

He was still shaking, and she wished she had something to wrap around him. Instead, she settled for her arms providing warmth. James looked away from Scarlett and a smile graced his lips.

"I told you he'd come."

Whirling around, Scarlett looked up and relief washed over her. It was Batman. _No it's Bruce_ Scarlett reminded herself. Meeting Batman's eyes, she saw him register her before he walked over to the ledge of the building. Climbing on top of the ledge, Batman prepared to jump off until a hand touched his shoulder. Turning his head slowly, he met Scarlett's eyes. Her eyes were glassy and her face was pale.

"Wait. You could die. If you do, I want something to remember you by. Not just your stoic gaze," Scarlett said.

Batman's eyes hardened and Scarlett began to think he was angry. She backed up slowly as he stepped down from the ledge. She knew Bruce would never hurt her but she was still a bit frightened of his darker side. Batman grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to him. Looking down into her eyes, he said "Get yourself and the boy to some place safe. Somewhere no one will think to look and you stay there. I'm not going to lose you again."

Scarlett smiled and said, "You never lost me. You saved me remember." Leaning up, she kissed his bottom lip lightly before pushing on his chest.

"Go get em," she said coyly.

Letting go of her, Batman swiftly walked back to the ledge. Getting one more look at her as he climbed up, he swiftly jumped over the side and flew to find Ducard. Running to the side of the building, Scarlett looked down and saw him flying towards where she had found James. Below him, people screamed in terror, in spite of the toxins that had caused their vision to be distorted. As she watched the scene below, Scarlett didn't notice James walk to her side.

"Are you and Batman married?"

Looking down at the boy, her eyes wide, Scarlett said, "No. Why?"

"You kissed him."

"I love him yes. But we're not married," Scarlett said softly.

James nodded before grabbing tightly onto her hand. Scarlett held it just as tight before looking towards the fire escape. It would lead them back to the road and to safety. Turning away, Scarlett led James to the fire escape. As they climbed over, James said, "Where are we going? He told us to go somewhere safe."

"I know. We'll go to my parent's manor. Once there, I'll call Gordon and put in the word for your parents. Looks like you'll be staying with me tonight."

As they continued their way down, James looked up at her.

"Won't I be in the way? Do you have enough room?"

Scarlett smiled and said, "Well when you have almost 20 rooms, you're bound to have room for people."

James' eyes widened and he stayed quiet until they reached the ground. Looking around, Scarlett noticed a cop car that was empty. The keys were still in the ignition and a smile came to Scarlett's lips. Walking to the police car, James looked around and was surprised when she stopped them by the car.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Trust me. The cops have other things to worry about. Get in. Hurry!"

James obeyed and crawled onto the passenger side. Scarlett slid in after him and slammed the door. Turning the keys, the car came to life and Scarlett pressed down on the gas, and headed towards the Falcone manor.

* * *

**Back to Scarlett's old home. Now, I say home because, although it is a manor, it's not nearly as large as Bruce's manor. That come out so wrong in my eyes but take it as you will. **

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up tomorrow or next week sometime. I'm not really sure when since I'm moving all next weekend. But hopefully you guys leave some reviews and I'll have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well then, seems everyone would be happy with a sequel or a 5 years later. I'm feeling generous today so tell you all what. I'll do the 5 years later chapter. Then, if I am inspired (which I most likely will be), I will do a sequel. So I will do both in the long run. **

**So, in this chpater, we go back to Scarlett's family home/mansion/manor/whatever. It has been modeled after The Breakers which is located in RI. Look it up on wikipedia if you want a visual. **

**Also, I suck at writing any sort of sexual scenes so bear with me. So what I did write is hopefully good enough and you all hopefully get the general idea if what they indeed do. **

**Ok. I'll shut up.**

* * *

After being on the road twenty minutes, rushing red lights, and answering most of James questions, Scarlett had a splitting headache. Not only had she not showered in almost three days, but she had gotten up the courage to go back to her family home. No one would be there, seeing as how her father was in jail, her mother was dead, and her siblings lived on their own, but knowing that she was gong home made Scarlett nervous. She could only hope her room was still intact.

Pulling up to the gate, Scarlett stopped the car and got out. Looking back at James, she made sure he was going to stay where he was, but smiled softly when she saw he was asleep. Thankfully, the toxin had wore off. Her heels crunching on the gravel, Scarlett walked to the gate and punched in the code to get in. Smiling when she saw it was still 007, Scarlett walked back to the cop car and climbed back in. Pressing on the gas, she drove up the driveway and a few seconds later, she stopped under the archway that led into her home.

Turning to James, Scarlett gently shook him awake.

"We're here."

James' eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, before throwing the door open and getting out. Scarlett rolled her eyes and opened her door to get out. Standing, Scarlett looked up at the giant manor looming above her. It was still pristine white as it always had been but now it no longer looked alive. Her mother had made their home lively and when she died, the light went out. Looking over to James, she saw his mouth drooping open at the grand size of her home.

"Ok so I lied. We have more than 20 rooms," Scarlett said.

"Can we go in," he said.

"Of course we can. I used to live here you know."

James walked up to the door and attempted to open it. It was locked of course, and Scarlett knew where the spare key was hidden. Walking up the steps, Scarlett kneeled down on the ground and felt for a loose rock. When she found, it, Scarlett lifted it and smiled when she saw the key. Standing, Scarlett walked to the door and stuck the key in the lock. Turning it, they both heard the click of the lock and Scarlett pushed the door open.

Walking into the marble foyer, Scarlett felt for the light and when she switched it on, the house came to life. James' mouth dropped open again and he marveled at the home. Louisa and Carmine Falcone had modeled the home after Italian Renaissance, and anyone who came to their home was taken back to the "Gilded Age." Not to mention that Scarlett's mother had fallen in love with 18th century French décor. The home had 3 floors not including the basement and attic and Scarlett remembered when she was younger, running around with her brothers and sister causing trouble wherever they were.

She remembered her parents greeting people in the center of the great hall that connected the home. Over each of the six doors which lead from the Great Hall were limestone figure groups celebrating humanity's progress in art, science, and industry. Scarlett always thought they were the stupidest things in the world but she never argued. Her parents had taken up the 2nd floor for themselves but had given their 4 children run of the 3rd floor which boasted 8 rooms, and a sitting room decorated in Louis XVI style walnut paneling. But Sofia, Mario, and Alberto had been older than her and all three of them were gone by the time Scarlett was 18, leaving Scarlett to roam the 3rd floor alone until she had moved out. Her siblings often came to visit, and they would stay on the 3rd floor, so Scarlett wouldn't feel so alone. Her brother Alberto was over more and until Scarlett left, had lived there. Now the whole manor was empty.

Grabbing James' hand, Scarlett maneuvered him through the foyer and to the staircase. Climbing past the 2nd floor, she finally stopped upon reaching the 3rd floor. Walking down the carpeted hallway, Scarlett finally stopped in front of the sitting room. It looked the same as the last time she saw it. Only the chair that was always occupied by her mother was now empty. Turning away, Scarlett led James past her door and to her brother Alberto's room. Swinging the door open, she was hit with the scent of her brother's cologne. Turning on the light, she saw that it too was still the same.

"Am I going to sleep here," James said.

"Only if you want to. I doubt you'll want to sleep in my older siblings rooms. My brother Alberto wouldn't mind if you did, seeing as how he is the nicer of my siblings."

Grabbing James' hand, she escorted him to her brother's bathroom. Switching on the light, she let go of his hand, and walked over to the shower. Turning the knob, hot water came streaming out. Turning back to James, she said, "I assume you know how to work a shower. I'll go get you a big shirt and some boxer shorts. They might be a bit big but it's only for one night. I'll lay them on the bed and I'll come back after I call Gordon and shower."

"Thanks Scarlett. Now if you don't mind," James said looking down, his cheeks red.

Scarlett took the hint and exited the bathroom. Closing the door, she made sure all the lights were on in the room before walking back into the hallway. She then went to work in turning on all the lights on the 3rd floor. She didn't worry about the 2nd and 1st floor, seeing as how in the morning, the light would stream through and there would be no need for light. Walking back to Alberto's bedroom, she heard the shower still going. Smiling, she walked to the dresser and pulled out a giant shirt and boxer shorts for James. Leaving them on the bed, she took out her cell and walked back to her bedroom.

Dialing the Gotham Police Department, she hoped someone would answer. Stopping in front of her door, she frowned when the message machine picked up.

"You have reached GPD. We are unable to get to the phone right now but leave a detailed message and we will call you back. Please specify who you would like to talk to. Thank you and have a nice day."

"Hello, this is Scarlett Falcone. I am leaving this message for Sergeant Gordon. Tell him that I have a boy in my care and his name is Jason, no last name. If you find parents looking for their son Jason, please call me on this number. Thanks."

Cursing, Scarlett pocked her phone, and opened the door to her bedroom. The smell of Chanel Mademoiselle perfume hit her senses and she smiled. Turning on her light, her smile grew wider when Scarlett saw her room was exactly the same. Decorated in the 18 century décor her mother had insisted on having for her, it looked straight out of a palace in France. The only thing that was different was Scarlett's bed. It was huge for such a tiny girl. The sleigh bed was made of rich mahogany wood and contrasted with the French décor. Scarlett had been persistent to her parents to have the bed though.

The sheets, comforter, pillows, and all were all colors that reminded Scarlett of Arabian Nights. Above the bed, were the words _La Bella Vita _which meant the beautiful life in Italian. Sighing, Scarlett collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. Popping them open again, her eyes settled on her dresser where her nightclothes were. Taking her heels from her feet, she walked to the dresser and pulled out a black chemise. It went down to her mid thigh and had a bra built in. This had angered her mother when Scarlett bought it. Her words had been "As if you need any more cleavage, mon amour."

Smiling, she also pulled out black lace boy shorts, and threw them on her bed. Skipping to her bathroom, Scarlett switched on the light and ran to her shower. Turning on the hot water, Scarlett took off her borrowed clothing from Emily and made a mental note to give them back to her. Stepping into the shower, Scarlett washed her hair and face thoroughly and washed her body with vanilla scented gel. Minutes later, she emerged, clean and fresh. Throwing her hair into a towel, she wrapped another towel around her body and walked out into her bedroom.

Grabbing the chemise and boy shorts, she dropped her towel to the floor and pulled her clothes on. Walking back to the bathroom, she began to multitask by brushing her teeth and putting lotion on her shaved legs. She had been a klutz and had put way too much lotion on her arms so she decided to use the remainder on her legs. When she was done, Scarlett towel dried her hair. Figuring James was done by now, she pulled on a silk black robe and walked out into the hallway.

(**AN: I'm really laying it on thick. Am I right?)**

Opening the door softly to Alberto's bedroom, she walked in and saw James just getting into the bed. Walking to him, he finally noticed her.

"Did you find my mom?"

"No but I did place a call to Gordon. He'll call me tomorrow and I'll take you to the station."

James nodded before burrowing under the covers. Scarlett sat next to him and kissed him on the forehead. His surprised face made her smile.

"My mother used to do that," she said simply.

James smiled before turning onto his side.

"Thanks Scarlett and Good Night."

"Night James."

Getting up from the bed, she walked across the floor and stopped at the door to turn the light off. Leaving the door slightly open, Scarlett walked back to her room and shut the door. Leaning her head against the door, and shutting off her light, she closed her eyes and began to wonder where Bruce was. Sighing softly, she walked to her dresser and opened the second drawer. Inside, was a bulky blue sweater. It was Bruce's, from the day he had given it to her seven years ago. Pulling it out, Scarlett inhaled the stale cologne on the sweater. Turning back towards her balcony, Scarlett nearly dropped the sweater and her heart nearly stopped. There, on her balcony, was Batman and he was perched on the ledge.

Closing her robe around her body, and putting the sweater back in the drawer, Scarlett walked quickly to her balcony doors and swung them open. When she did, Batman hopped down from the ledge and took the cowl off his face, revealing Bruce once more. She stood in the opening of her door and smirked at him.

"You told me to go somewhere safe. Can't get much safer than my parents manor."

Bruce smirked right back and said, "It's not as big as Wayne Manor but it suits you."

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett walked out into the night. "Did you get them? Is it over," she said, her voice serious.

Bruce nodded. "It's over. Until the next villain shows up."

Scarlett nodded before closing the space between the two of them. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his chest. Bruce responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her. He then rested his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled the scent of vanilla resting on her skin. They stood for a while, before thunder sounded and it began to dirzzle slightly. Scarlett pulled away and walked back towards her room. Bruce's face fell, thinking she was going to leave him out in the rain, until she turned and smiled coyly at him.

"You coming or are you going to stand out here all night catching a cold?"

Smirking, Bruce walked forward and through the doors into her room. As Scarlett pushed past him to lock the doors, Bruce glanced around her room. It represented the French and Italian side of her nicely. Looking around the room, his eyes fell on the bed, which was decorated in reds, purples, and golds. Scarlett brushed past him and slipped her black robe from her shoulders. For his part, Bruce just stared at her as she walked over to the bed. Looking back at Bruce she began to laugh.

"What," Bruce said, coming back to reality.

"Your face combined with how ridiculous you look in that outfit makes me laugh. Hope you don't expect to get into my bed like that."

Rolling his eyes, Bruce set the cowl down on a table and walked over to Scarlett, her back turned. Slipping off his gloves, he put his hands on her shoulders. Startled, she became rigid as Bruce leaned down to her ear.

"I would but I need help getting the suit off."

"You got it off just fine by yourself the last time," Scarlett said, her voice low.

"Humor me," Bruce whispered.

Turning around to face him, Scarlett's eyes went wide when he placed her hands on his back. He guided her hands to the clasp that undid the upper half of his suit. Slowly, Bruce guided her hands down until the upper half fell to the floor leaving Scarlett face to face with his bare chest. Looking up at him, she fixed him with a stare and Bruce noticed her eyes had changed from blue green to solid blue. Keeping her eyes on him, she ran her hands up his chest and over the St. Christopher necklace she had given him before grabbing his neck forcefully and shoving her mouth against his.

Grabbing her waist tightly, Bruce ran his hands up and down her body as Scarlett struggled to get the bottom half of his suit off. After a couple seconds, she became agitated when she couldn't get it off. Forcing herself to stop kissing Bruce, Scarlett looked down at the attempt she was making to get the bottom half of the suit off. Groaning at the progress, Scarlett said, "Oh my god Bruce. Is your suit child proof and sex resistant?"

"Do I need to show you how to get the whole suit off? Did you not pay attention in the cave?"

"No I did not. If I did, we would have accomplished this act hours ago," Scarlett quipped.

Smiling, Bruce moved Scarlett's hands and undid the bottom half of his suit. As soon as it fell to the floor and he was left in black briefs, Scarlett went right back to pressing herself up against him and kissing him hard. His arms around her waist. Bruce began to manuver them towards Scarlett's bed. Scarlett was not paying attention to the fact that her feet were moving, so when they finally reached the bed, Bruce gave a little push. Shrieking, the two of them fell onto her bed, and Scarlett's laughter caused Bruce to laugh as well.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Bruce hovered over Scarlett and stroked her bare arm. Placing her hands on his upper arms, Scarlett leaned up and began to kiss him again, her leg instinctively wrapping around his waist. Stopping her, Bruce said, "Are you sure?"

Pulling away, Scarlett didn't reply. Taking his left hand, she guided it to her chemise's strap and slowly guided his hand down, causing the strap to fall.

"Did you even need to ask," Scarlett whispered.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Scarlett manuvered herself out from under Bruce and moved back towards the pillows on her bed. Crawling towards her, Bruce settled himself on top of Scarlett once more. She grabbed his upper arms once more and her leg wrapped around his waist. Grabbing her leg, Bruce ran his hand up and down her skin before claiming her mouth once more. As Scarlett ran her hands from his arms to his back, Bruce's other hand began to pull her chemise off but as soon as it hit her waist, he was stuck.

Giggling against his lips, Scarlett unstuck her lips from his and took both her hands to move the entire chemise off. Leaving her in black lace boy shorts. Bruce immediatly went back to kissing her and moving his lips from Scarlett's lips to her neck.

"I should let you know that James is asleep in the next room," she murmerred.

"Are you trying to ruin the moment," Bruce whispered against her neck.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett slapped his back, hard. Looking up at her agitatedly, Bruce said, "Would you PLEASE stop stopping me from this. You are being a little minx my love."

Smirking, Scarlett leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Like I was saying. James is asleep in the next room. Which means that I'm going to have to be quiet."

"When have you ever been quiet," Bruce said, his eyebrows raising.

Scarlett's mouth fell open in mock anger. Smiling devilishly, Bruce captured her lips again and Scarlett responded just as fierce.

For the rest of the night, Scarlett kept her promise. She kept as quiet as one could in a situation like this.

* * *

**Well, did you like? Hopefully you did cause there's only one more chapter after this one. It's almost over. Well not really but this story is. On to the next one as you could say. **

**Leave me a review. It would be lovely. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm happy that I'm ending it but I'm sad because now I have to start a new one. I'm on fall break so I should have plenty of time to start the sequel. Hopefully. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story. It makes me so happy that people actually enjoyed it. Now, if you'll excuse me, _Shaft _is on TV and I'm such a fruit loop for Bale that I'm going to break down and watch it. **

* * *

Waking up to the sound of chirping birds, Scarlett lazily opened her eyes and found herself facing the windows of her bedroom. It was a beautiful day in Gotham and she smiled when she saw the rose bushes on her balcony were blowing softly in the wind. Stretching, Scarlett reached her arm over to the side Bruce was sleeping on. Only to find that it was empty. Snapping her eyes open, Scarlett's face fell upon seeing that Bruce had left. 

Holding the red sheet to her bare body, Scarlett sat up and looked around her room. Her clothes from the night before were hanging over the side of her bed and Bruce's leather bat suit was no where to be found. Giggling, Scarlett looked over at Bruce's pillow and saw a red rose sitting on it. Picking it up, Scarlett twirled it in her hand and put it to her nose before sitting it on her nightstand. Yawning, she leaned down and picked her silk robe off of the floor and pulled it on. She needed to go check on James and very well couldn't do that with nothing on.

Climbing out of the bed, Scarlett padded across the cold tile floor to her windows and French doors. Swinging them all open to let in the morning air, Scarlett turned and walked to her bedroom door. As Scarlett walked out into the hallway, her breath caught in her throat when she saw a dark figure at the door where James was sleeping.

"Hey. Who are you and what are you doing in my home," she said, timidly.

The figure turned and laughed loudly.

"That's how you're going to greet your brother. Scarlett, I'm insulted."

A smile grew across Scarlett's lips and without a second thought she ran to her brother, Alberto. Alberto laughed and opened his arms for his baby sister. Embracing him tightly, Scarlett broke away for a moment to study his face. He looked the same, with only a bit more stubble on his face. Alberto did the same, taking in his sister's blue green eyes and the fact that she was clad in only a black silk robe. Deciding not to press the matter just yet, Alberto said, "When I heard what was going on, I came back as soon as I could. I went to your place first and when you were not there, I came here."

"Thanks for coming but I'm fine. I was not affected by the toxins. Well I was but not last night when everyone else was."

Alberto nodded and said, "Thank god for that. Mario and Sofia were worried sick about you as well.."

Scarlett smiled and embraced her brother again. Hugging his sister tighter, Alberto decided now was the time to ask.

"Who is he?"

"What? Who's this he you're talking about," Scarlett said.

"You're clad in nothing but a robe and you look the happiest I've seen you since mom died. Therefore, who are you sleeping with? You're my baby sister and it's my duty as older brother to analyze him."

Sighing, she said, "His name is Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

Surprisingly, Alberto let go of Scarlett and leaned back against his door.

"What's wrong," she said.

"You're dating the Prince of Gotham," Alberto said, flabbergast.

"You know, he hates to be called that and yes I am," Scarlett joked.

Alberto smiled and put his arm around his sister's shoulders. He looked down at Scarlett and said, "Are you happy?"

"Truthfully?"

"No, I'm lying. I just want to pry in your sex life."

Laughing, Scarlett said, "I am happy you dork. The happiest I've been since mom passed. He fills the empty space in my heart, Alberto. I can't explain it but he just… fits."

Alberto smiled and nodded his head in understanding. Turning towards his bedroom door, Alberto placed his hand on the door handle and said, "Well, lets see if my room's been collecting dust for a year. I doubt our father cleaned it."

"Be careful what you wish for. My whole room is still the same way it was. Guess he did have a soft spot for me after all."

Letting go of the door handle, Alberto looked back at Scarlett. "He always loved you. It's just that after mom passed, you looked so much like her and he was reminded of her. But don't ever think for a minute that he did not care for you."

Twisting the door handle, Alberto opened the door to his room and Scarlett's face blanched. James was asleep in Alberto's bedroom.

"Alberto! Wait. You have to be quiet."

Stopping his movements, Alberto turned around and smirked at her. "Why? Is Mr. Wayne asleep in my bedroom?"

"God no! Why do that when he could easily sleep with me," Scarlett said, causing her brother to blanch.

"Jeez sis, are you trying to make me barf. Anyway, why do I have to be quiet," Alberto said, the color coming back to his face.

"Because I brought a young boy back with me last night. He lost sight of his parents during the outbreak and had no where to go. I'm going to take him to the police station in about an hour."

Her brother smiled before punching her lightly on the arm and walking into his bedroom. The sunlight had lit up the room and Scarlett smiled. She was just on cloud 9 at the present moment. Turning around to walk back to her room, she heard her brother call out to her.

"Umm Scarlett. There's no boy in here. Have you gone mad?"

"What," Scarlett screeched.

Running into her brother's bedroom, Scarlett pushed past him and over to the bed. James was indeed missing but the evidence that he had been there remained. The clothing she had let him borrow was folded neatly in his spot. Looking to one of the pillows, Scarlett spotted a piece of paper with writing on it. Picking it up, Scarlett smiled when she saw it was Bruce's handwriting.

_Scarlett,_

_I know you're probably wondering where James is. This morning when I left, I decided to save you a trip. I took him to the police station around __4 AM__. Don't worry. I went in the suit. James told me to tell you that he says "Thank You" for letting him stay with you. Oh, and that you're a very pretty girl. That, I already know. I should be at the manor today seeing as how it burned down. I can already see the headlines. Probably that I was drunk and did it myself. You know where to find me if you wish to come see me. _

Smiling, Scarlett turned back to her brother, who was sitting in a chair, the famous Falcone smirk on his face. His expression spoke volumes. "Ill watch the house if you need to go see him," he said.

"Thanks. Just don't burn the house down," Scarlett said, walking over to her brother. She hugged him tightly before running out of the bedroom and back to her own to get dressed.

As soon as she reached her bedroom, Scarlett walked into her bathroom and washed the sleep from her face. She then put on a minimal amount of makeup consisting of powder, blush, eyeliner, and mascara. Her hair would do for the moment and with that, Scarlett began to brush her teeth while picking out an outfit. When she had laid the clothing out, Scarlett walked back into her bathroom, her mouth overflowing with toothpaste foam.

Rinsing her mouth, Scarlett dropped her toothbrush on the counter and walked back into her bedroom to get dressed. Pulling on jeans, a red tank top, and a black Juicy jacket, Scarlett walked over and pulled on a pair of black ballet flats. Leaving her at her normal height of 5'6''.

Grabbing her cell phone and sunglasses, Scarlett sprayed herself with perfume before walking out of her bedroom and down the hall. As she walked past her brother's bedroom, Scarlett peeked in and saw him lying on his bed half asleep.

"So much for watching the house Alberto. Someone could break in and you would sleep right through it," Scarlett teased.

"That's not a pressing matter as of right now sis. The pressing matter is how you smell. Good lord Scarlett. How much perfume did you put on? Are you trying to turn him off," Alberto teased back.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlett reached around the door and grabbed the keys to her red Range Rover off of his desk. She had told him to take care of her car and hopefully Alberto kept his promise.

* * *

A few minutes later, Scarlett was on the road and making her way to Bruce's burned down manor. She had located her red Range Rover in the garage and it was still as bright and shiny as it had been when she left. Driving it again felt wonderful. 

As she made her way through the city, Scarlett looked around at the damage. Some people were helping others, while some cleaned up the city. Driving past the police station, she saw that it was in chaos. People were spilling out and trying to find loved ones or trying to get help from others. Further down, she a father yelling at his wife as their young daughter looked on. Scarlett looked away and pushed harder on the gas petal. Her face remained emotionless up until she finally reached Bruce's driveway and got out of her car.

Her face fell when she saw that the manor was completely nonexistent. Biting her lip, Scarlett walked into the rubble and looked down to make sure she didn't step on any glass or anything that could be salvaged. As she navigated through the rubble, she spotted Bruce with a hammer. He was nailing boards over a well and Scarlett assumed this was one of the entrances to the cave. Walking through an archway, the gravel crunched and Bruce looked up upon hearing it. Scarlett smiled and walked over to him.

As they stood face to face, Bruce set the hammer down and crossed his arms, not looking at Scarlett directly. Scarlett pursed her lips and looked up at him.

"Love 'em and leave em huh," she joked.

"I'm sorry I left you. I just needed to get back here and get James to Gordon."

"No, no it's fine and thank you for taking him. I had my brother's arrival today so that took my mind off things."

"Your brother is here. As in the car waiting," Bruce said, his eyes growing dark.

"Yes. Don't worry. He's nothing like my father. Speaking of that, I'm going to say something I should have said 7 years ago."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For what my father said. I'm sorry I didn't try to stop him."

"Scarlett, it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with that. I should be thanking you. If you had not have been sitting there, I might have done something stupid," Bruce said, smiling.

Scarlett nodded before wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck and kissing him lightly. She was surprised when Bruce pulled away from her.

"What's wrong," Scarlett said.

"I can't do this Scarlett. I care about you way too much to put you in harms way. Which is where you'll be if you stay with me. Last night was evidence when Ducard threatened you to my face after you left."

"You are not putting me in harms way. I've been in harms way since birth, Bruce. I am the daughter of Carmine Falcone you know."

Sighing, Bruce embraced her once more and said, "As long as I am Batman, my enemies will come for you. As long as they know I have you, they'll always be after you."

Pulling away, Scarlett looked into Bruce's eyes. He looked back at her blue green gaze, trying to understand what she was thinking.

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk. I want to be with you and possibly have my life with you," Scarlett said quietly.

"We're never going to have a normal life, Scarlett. If we ever have a family, they would be at risk."

"Well, if and when we have a family, we'll deal with it then. Besides, having children is only half as fun as making them," Scarlett teased.

Bruce's eyes widened before he smiled, knowing there was no changing her mind. He then grabbed her hand tightly and they began to walk through the rubble together and over to Alfred, who was standing in the rubble alongside a worker.

"You made me realize something," Scarlett said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"That I should change my name back to Falcone. I mean nothing is really holding me back anymore."

Bruce smiled before letting go of her hand and looking down at the chared reamins of the manor. Scarlett looked over to Alfred and he gave a smile before he began to make his way over to them. She looked back at Bruce, who was kneeling on the ground, holding a piece of his father's stethascope. A somber look came over his face and Scarlett frowned. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she said, "What will you do?"

Bruce looked up at her, a smile coming over his face. "Rebuild it. Just the way it was brick for brick."

"Just the way it was, sir," Alfred said, coming up to the couple.

Bruce looked to Alfred and stood, placing his arm around Scarlett's waist, pulling her to him. "Yeah, why?"

"I thought this might be a good opportunity for improving the foundations."

"In the southeast corner?"

Alfred smiled and said, "Precisely, sir."

As the three of them began to walk across the rubble, an idea suddenly sprang to Scarlett's mind.

"You know, if you guys have no where to go, my brother and I wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."

Bruce and Alfred exchanged looks before Bruce looked down at Scarlett.

"Sure you don't mind?"

"Miss Scarlett, we don't want to cause you any trouble," Alfred said, a small smile coming over his face.

"It's fine. My home, although not as big as this, is more than large enough to fit you both. Don't worry about my brother. I'll fill him in later about your little job."

Alfred and Bruce exchanged looks once again as the three of them walked slowly through the rubble.

* * *

**Welp, thats it. The end of part 1. Stay tuned for the epilogue and little Waynes. Please tell me you get that. Little Waynes..ok.**

**That should be up in a few days or so. Thanks again everyone. **

**islove1980**


	13. Chapter 13

**The epilogue. No need for my rambling yet. **

**Read on...**_

* * *

_

_It was a cold November day in Gotham city. Inside Wayne Manor, its inhabitants were protected from the cold. In the master bedroom of the manor, Bruce Wayne slept peacefully, a warm body snuggled up against him. The body was that of his wife Scarlett Wayne. Wife. Bruce thought it was still weird to say to people since he never expected to marry anyone. He had fallen for Scarlett the first time he saw her and they had married almost 4 years ago in December of 2006. The papers had been surprised of the marriage between the so called Prince of Gotham and the biggest mobster's daughter, but Scarlett and Bruce were happy and that's all that had mattered to the two of them._

_Opening his eyes slowly, Bruce was met with his wife wrapped snugly around him. One hand was on his chest and the other was under her chin. Her wedding ring had left an impression on her chin, and Bruce smirked. Scarlett hated the gaudy ring, which was set on a silver band with small white diamonds and a 6 caret emerald for the stone. When he had proposed to Scarlett, she had hated the ring because, as she said, it was so big and out there. But Bruce reassured her that it was for looks only. When they were out in public, they both knew they had that certain image to up hold. _

_His eyes drifted down to the silver chain around her neck. On the chain were her mother and Bruce's mother's wedding rings. She insisted on having those with her at all times. They were both silver bands and very simple, which was the way Scarlett liked it. As for Bruce, his wedding ring was his late fathers. Scarlett had insisted he wear it and she knew it would mean more to him. His eyes drifted past the rings and down to the scar across her left breast, which the Joker had done to her. When she had been taken by the Joker, he had done everything he could to get her back. She had given him so much. _

_The greatest thing she had given him was their 3 year old twins. Emily Martha Wayne and Thomas Christian Wayne, who were Bruce and Scarlett's pride and joy. Emily (named after Scarlett's 1st real friend in Gotham) was more like Scarlett while Thomas was the spitting image of his father. Both thought of Alfred as a loving grandfather, since they had neither a grandfather nor a grandmother. They were well behaved because of the values Scarlett had been sure to install in them. She taught them to never think less of anyone, and to treat everyone with the respect they deserve. _

_As he snuggled back into the warm bed and pretended to sleep, Scarlett's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at her husbands sleeping face. She knew for a fact that he was faking and that he had closed his eyes when she began to wake up. Prodding him, Scarlett began to lift her body off the bed to get up and wake the children but was stopped by her husband pulling her back down. Groaning, Scarlett hit his chest playfully. _

"_It's nine. It's time to get up."_

"_It's cold outside. I'm still tired," Bruce mumbled. _

"_From what? You didn't go out last night to patrol num nuts," Scarlett retorted. _

_A second later Bruce opened his eyes and with quick reflex, rolled on top of his wife. Her face turned from annoyance to perplexed. _

"_It's cold out. The bed and your body heat make it impossible to get up. Therefore, we are staying in bed." _

_A wicked grin split over Scarlett's face and she said, "And what exactly do you intend to do to keep me here? Make like that guy in American Psycho and axe me to death?"_

"_I think I can figure out a reason that will not involve blood," Bruce said._

_Pressing his lips to Scarlett's, Bruce could feel a smile coming over Scarlett's lips and he pulled away. _

"_What?"_

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Scarlett said simply. _

_Suddenly the door to the master bedroom burst open and little footsteps came running towards the bed. Bruce rolled off of Scarlett and wrapped his body around hers. Scarlett snuggled deeper into his warm bare chest and wrapped her arms around him. A second later, two weights jumped on the bed. _

"_Mommy, Daddy. Stop faking it and get up! It's breakfast time," Emily yelled. _

"_I agree with Emily," Thomas said. _

_Bruce responded by pulling the sheet over himself and Scarlett, hiding from their children. Scarlett giggled as Bruce said, "Bats are nocturnal!" _

"_You have been saying that for five years too long," Scarlett said softly. _

_Emily and Thomas crawled over to their parents and pulled the sheet away. Thomas then burrowed his way under Scarlett's arm while Emily climbed on top of Bruce. Scarlett sat up with Thomas in her arms. Bruce also sat up and pulled Emily into his lap, tickling her. Scarlett smiled and stroked Thomas' hair softly. _

_"Daddy stop it! Mommy make him stop," Emily said in between giggles. _

_Scarlett giggled and shifted Thomas' weight so she could reach for her daughter's chocolate brown braids. Tugging on them gently, Emily stopped trying to wiggle away from Bruce and turned to her mother, a wicked grin breaking over her face. _

_"Mommy, don't make me sick Daddy on you. He's a champion tickler."_

_"Oh is he now," Scarlett said, acting surprised. _

_"He really is Mommy. My sides have never hurt more after a tickle fight with him," Thomas said with pure sincerity. _

_Scarlett laughed and put her face in her hands, causing Bruce to set Emily against the pillows and he motioned for Thomas to move by his sister. Thomas grinned and quickly crawled away from his mother to sit over by his twin sister. Noticing a weight missing from her lap, Scarlett ceased her giggles and took her hands from her face. _

_"Boo." _

_Scarlett screeched as Bruce tackled her onto the bed and began to tickle her. Laughing loudly, Scarlett tried to wiggle away from her husband but Bruce was too strong. His hands tickled her bare skin mercilessly while their children laughed at the scene. _

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," an older voice rang out. _

_"ALFRED," the twins squeeled, jumping off the bed. _

_Alfred smiled and opened his arms for the two children running towards him. Scarlett swiveled her head and sat up, bumping into Bruce's chest to see Alfred. Bruce groaned and sat up as well, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her into his lap. _

_"Breakfast is ready you know. And I know these two are hungry." _

_"Chocolate chip pancakes," Emily asked. _

_"Why of course." _

_"Come on Emily. Last one there gets the mis-shapen pancake," Thomas yelled, breaking into a run. _

_Emily curled her hands into tiny fists and raced after her brother, yelling, "Oh no you don't!"_

_Alfred gave a small chuckle as the two twins ran down the hall and down to the kitchen. Looking back at Scarlett and Bruce, Alfred felt he could take a hint. Shaking his head, he turned and walked out the bedroom door, leaving the couple alone. Bruce turned to Scarlett and smiled before hopping out of bed and, more or less, falling onto the floor. Looking over the side of the bed, Scarlett grinned as she watched him do his daily pushups. Hopping out of their bed, Scarlett waltzed past her husband and said, "Too bad you have to do your morning routine. Guess I'll have to get naked and pick out an outfit all by myself. Damn this floor is cold." _

_A thump behind Scarlett caused her to stop in her tracks and turn around abruptly. There, sprawled rather comiclly with one arm under his chest and the other laid flat out across the floor, was Bruce. His wife's comment had caused rather indecent thoughts to run through his brain and caused him to buckle while doing a pushup. Shaking her head, Scarlett walked back to the futon in front of the bed and picked up her red robe. _

_"On second thought," she said, stepping over Bruce and walking to the bedroom door, "I'm going to go eat some pancakes with the kids and Alfred."_

_"You tease," Bruce said, attempting to get off the floor. _

_"Like you don't," Scarlett retorted, opening the door. _

_She would have walked out into the hallway, but two strong arms grabbed Scarlett around the waist and lifted her from the floor. Bruce threw his wife over his shoulder, and walked out into the hallway, closing their bedroom door behind him. _

_"Je peux marcher vous sait," Scarlett said, breaking into French._

_"I know you can walk. But seeing as how you interferred with my workout, I have to pick something up."_

_Giggling, Scarlett held on to Bruce's lower back as he began to descend the stairs. _

_"Don't you dare drop me or even pretend to." _

_A grin came over Bruce's face and as he hit the final set of marble stairs, he stopped and set his wife back down on the ground. As soon as Scarlett's feet touched the ground, she turned and skipped down the marble stairs and her nose led the way. _

_"Bruce, come on! I smell pancakes and I sure as hell don't want a mis-shapen pancake!" _

_Bruce smiled at his wife's childlike antics and ran his hand through his hair. Walking behind Scarlett, he grabbed her hand as she pushed open the kitchen door. Seated at an island in the middle of the kitchen, were Emily, Thomas and Alfred. Scarlett stifled a laugh, before walking to the island and picking up a plate, piling it with pancakes. _

_"Mommy! Daddy! Who won," Emily said, chocolate smeared across her chin. Thomas looked up as well, licking the chocolate from his fork. _

_"Your mother. By default," Bruce said, grabbing a plate._

_Scarlett turned to her husband, and smirked, her fork dripping butter onto the plate. Setting his plate down next to Thomas, who was shoveling food into his mouth, Bruce rumpled the boys hair before shoveling pancakes into his mouth. Across the table, Scarlett and Emily's lips curled up into identical looks of disgust as they watched the two males scarf down food. Alfred stood at the end of the table, silently laughing at the whole scene. _

_"What," Bruce said. Thomas looked up as well, more chocolate covering his mouth _

_"Nothing," Emily said, daintly cutting her pancakes. _

_"Thomas, you have chocolate all over your face," Scarlett said, reaching across the table to hand her son a napkin. _

_Bruce took the napkin from his wife and began to wipe Thomas' face clean. Thomas groaned inwardly but didn't protest Bruce wiping away the chocolate. After breakfast, Bruce had called into work and informed them that he would not be in that day. The new secretary had made sure to write it down and hung up without another word. _

_For the rest of the day, Bruce and Scarlett spent the day with their children. It went by so fast, that before either of them knew it, it was time for the twins to go to bed. Carrying a sleeping Emily in his arms, Bruce opened the door to her room silently and set her down on the turned down bed. Scarlett was down the hall putting Thomas to bed. As he covered his daughter in the warm bedding, her eyes opened and Emily looked up at Bruce. _

_"I thought you were sleeping," Bruce said. _

_"I was pretending so you would carry me." _

_Bruce smiled before kissing her on the forhead and rising from the bed. _

_"Sweet dreams. I love you," Bruce said, giving Emily's hand a squeeze. _

_"Love you."_

_As he walked to turn off her light, Emily's voice stopped him._

_"Daddy?"_

_Turning, Bruce said, "Yes?"_

_"Sometimes, when I'm sitting with Mommy, the signal for Batman will shine over our house. Why?"_

_"Well, because wherever Batman is, he needs to be able to see the signal. So he knows that he has the city of Gotham to protect from bad people." Bruce smiled at his daughter. Scarlett and he had discussed when they should tell the twins about Batman. When they were older was when they would tell. _

_"Oh," Emily said, forming an O shape with her mouth. _

_Smiling at his daughter, Bruce turned to walk out the door but was stopped again. _

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Sometimes, when I'm not with Mommy, the signal for Batman will shine. And..."_

_"And what Emily," Bruce said, walking back to Emily's bed. She propped herself up against her pillows, her blue eyes wide. _

_"And..well. Sometimes, Mommy will start to cry. She doesn't see me but I can hear her and I get worried. Why does she start to cry?"_

_Bruce was taken aback by this. He had no idea, that when he left, Scarlett would sometimes start to cry. She had never expressed any sadness over why he did what he did. She had supported him and the only time he had seen her cry was when he sometimes come home with horrible cuts and bruises. He always reassured her that he was fine and that the cuts and bruises would go away. The fact that she hid it from him was alarming. _

_Taking a breath, Bruce said, "I don't know why Mommy cries. But you can bet that I'll ask her about it. Will that stop you from worrying about her?" _

_"Yes. Thomas too."_

_Smiling, Bruce tucked his daughter in once more before turning off the light and closing her bedroom door. As he began to walk down the hall to Thomas' room, a flash of light caught his attention through one of the windows. It was the bat signal shining brightly in the night. Stopping. Bruce looked down towards the hall that would take him down to the cave. To his right was the bedroom where Scarlett more than likely was. Taking this chance, Bruce walked quickly down the hall and opened the bedroom door. The lights were off and Scarlett was standing in front of the window, the bat signal illuminating her figure brigtly. _

_"Scarlett?"_

_She stiffened slightly before she turned to him. Clad in a tight red tank top, long wool pants, her chain hanging around her neck, and her hair in soft waves, Bruce saw his wife's eyes welling up. On instinct, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Scarlett embraced him tightly, before sniffling and looking up at him. _

_"I only cry because I worry. But I understand why you do what you do and I'm not going to stop you." _

_Bruce smiled and caressed her face before leaving her standing by the windows. As he opened their bedroom door, Bruce turned and said, "I'll try to not be late. And to not come home and have you wrapping cuts and bruises." _

_"I'll keep the bed warm," Scarlett said with a smile. "Go get 'em."_

_With that, he turned and closed the door. Letting out a breath, Scarlett turned and walked over to the windows, overlooking the darkness. A few minutes later, she smiled when the Tumbler came speeding out and reved down the way. Turning, Scarlett walked back to the bed and crawled into the warm covers. Pulling the covers over her body, she spoke silently into the darkness. _

_"He better hope that he didn't wake the twins." _

_Little did Scarlett know that down the hall, in Emily's room, the two Wayne children were looking out the window and had been when the Tumbler had come roaring from the cave. Thomas looked over at Emily and pouted. _

_"What," Emily said. _

_"When do I get to ride with Dad when he goes on Batman duty?"_

_"When Daddy and Mommy finally admit that Daddy is Batman. I tried to get him to admit tonight by telling him that Mommy cries and asking about the signal. But no luck. Your turn tomorrow night." _

* * *

**Well that's it. Those twins sure are clever. They know that Bruce is Batman and they are a bit peeved that Scarlett and Bruce lie to them. But, they are only trying to protect them. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it and remember this is 5 years later. This is not a preview for the next one. But I will tell you that in the next story Scarlett and Bruce are engaged and it's 5 months after _Batman Begins. _Lets say that took place in November 2005, so in the next one it will be April 2006. Scarlett and Bruce get married in December 2006. The twins are born in October 2007. Make sense? Hope so :)**

**Leave some reviews and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. **


End file.
